


Carry on Phenomenon

by AliceMercy2016 (orphan_account)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha is a-romantic as fuck, Baz is angsty sometimes, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut, Penny is the best, Post-Canon, Real life couple problems, Simon is better but still not sure what to do with his life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AliceMercy2016
Summary: Set about 5 year after the events of "Carry On": Simon, Baz and Penny have become used to their new lives and are about to graduate from university. A strange occurrence brings them, Micha and Agatha back together in California. Once more they find themselves solving a mystery.“This is like Watford all over again. Except that we aren’t children anymore.” (Agatha)





	1. Cold Chills

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I am not a native speaker, so please be forgiving. I hope you'll enjoy it :)  
> Also I used some favorite ideas I came across in other work. So if you spot your ideas this is a tribute to your work ;)  
> This is a work in progress! I go back to the first chapters in the writing process, so changes might occur. I will make a note once it is all finished.
> 
> Soundtrack: Kishi Bashi – Carry on Phenomenon, Hahaha pt. 2, m'lover, Say Yeah!, Hey Big Star!, Honeybody, Mrs Steak, Philosophize In It! Chemicalize With It!, I am the Antichrist to you, Bittersweet Genesis for Him AND Her [or rather Him AND Him], Q&A
> 
> I keep rewriting bits of the former chapters as I go for plot reasons. I hope this does not bother you. Once the work is complete (maybe about 20 chapters) I won't make changes anymore.  
> Also, all praise for these characters go to Rainbow Rowell ;)

**Agatha**

I walk am walking down the Drive with Lucy.

This is our usual afternoon walk after work and I enjoy being outside with her after the office. She jumps around me in excitement and barks. We walk next to the palm trees in the sunshine. It is pretty much a perfect day. And then suddenly I feel it. A cold shiver, a dragging in my chest, a chance in the atmosphere. It has been years since I felt something like this, but I know what this must be in an instant. I turn around, but nothing is there. The street is filled from evening rush hour, people stroll on the sidewalk. But I can tell it is here and it is getting stronger. Lucy yelps. I can feel it, with a sense that I haven’t used for years. A whole – no – a rapture in the atmosphere. I pick up Lucky and run like I have only run for once before in my whole life.

**Penelope**

I get the call while we are in the middle of breakfast. I almost drop my phone into my cereal bowl when I see who it is. I manage not to and pick up instead.

“Penny, where is Simon?” Agatha sounds upset. It is weird talking to her. It is months before Christmas and not even then we talked every year. It has mostly been texting. I just feel an ache in my stomach when hearing her voice, only two seconds later I realize what she just said.

“He is here, in the kitchen, with me and Baz, having coffee. Why?” I say. I walk from the table not to disturb the boys to much, interrupting my breakfast.

“Can we talk? I mean, do you have time?” She seems nervous still.

“I have class in 20 minutes. But please go ahead.” I say, not knowing I will not go to class today.

 

When I hang up the phone 10 Minutes later I already have the boys’ attention. They started to stare at me when I rushed through our kitchen and started taking notes on the board that is our grocery list.

“That was Agatha.” I say.

“What’s up with Wellbelove that cannot wait until after breakfast?” Baz says. He sounds like he is amused, but I can tell he is nervous.

“She said she felt something. In California. Some magic anomaly. A rapture in the atmosphere. She was worried Simon… is not well.” I end the sentence. This is still a sensible topic. Simon has pretty much recovered from the fact that he almost destroyed the world of magic but I still don’t feel like making jokes about this.

“But, I am here – and out of magic.” Simon says, very rationally to my surprise and relief.

“Is she sure that she it was not something completely different?” Baz is pulling up one brow.

I take a deep breath, “She said it felt like a whole in the magic atmosphere was going to open. She says that she understands if we do not believe her, but we are the only mages that she trusts enough to try at least. It occurred downtown in the city. Usually this would be something for the coven authorities in California. However, Agatha said that is was not only tearing at the magic atmosphere but also on reality. It knocked over a dozen palm trees and trashed five cars. Eight Normals were hurt in the event, though not badly. But Agatha says that it did not even open entirely. That it was just trying to and already caused that much damage. The Normals believe it was a Tornado. It all just happened an hour ago.”

I see them staring at me, then Simone explodes “But what does that have to do with me? I was sleeping at that time. Baz is my witness. There is no hint here that I am involved in this in any way.”

I understand his discomposure. However, this has a lot to do with him. He is the only one who ever caused and stopped holes in the magic atmosphere to appear. They have been recovering since Simon lost his magic, but he is still a part to the puzzle to understanding how this could happen at all. I sigh, “Agatha called, because she is worried and something weird seems to be happening and she has nobody else to turn to. We should at least try to help.”

“Well, we should call Micah, and you father immediately. That is how we help best.” Baz says.

“I will. I just wanted to let you know.” I say.

The atmosphere in the kitchen has changed from comfy morning routine to strange tension.

“I will go and talk to my dad and call Micah on the way there.” I grab my jacket from the hanger and slip into my shoes. I see the look on their faces: confusion with a hint of fear, “Maybe this is all nothing and we will laugh about it at dinner.” I add smiling at them. But I do not even believe it myself.

**Simon**

I am back from class. Today’s lecture was about the British health care system, but I have no clue what was talked about. I was just sitting there. My mind circling around the fact that it might have happened again. I am thinking about calling my doctor. I have not talked to her for a year or so, but maybe she could calm me down. I know I am not dangerous, I do occasional check-ups with a colleague of Penny’s dad, but always the result is the same. My magic is gone for good. I do not even pity the fact anymore – or maybe not as much as I did. At least it means I will not be a threat to Baz or Penny or anyone. The nightmares where I acted out these deep dark fears have passed for a while now. But Agatha’s call this morning is unsettling, even if I have nothing to do with it at all.

Baz back from the library where he is working on his dissertation. He and Penny, as always are far ahead of me with their studies. Baz is about to finish his Masters, while Penny already started a PhD. I am still an undergrad, with a bunch of different courses, not certain what to graduate in. I might do a BSc Social Policy. I think that I am trying to avoid graduation, because I have no clue what to do afterwards. I like my life like it is right now. Living with Penny, having Baz around most of the time (though he technically lives in his aunt Fiona’s apartment). We see each other at least every second day.

Penny would really like to find out what happened when I consumed so much of Britain’s magic atmosphere that I tore holes in it. She is doing her research on changes in the magic atmosphere, but she has been decent enough not to make me her topic. She has still not left for America as I was afraid she would when we left school. She is still here with me, in our small London apartment where we spent the last 5 years, drinking tea and eating take home after class. Chatting and laughing and crying sometimes, but not as much as in the beginning. We have made it through, I think. Through all the mess that was our last year at Watford. We are still here, despite the odds. We carry on.

But what am I supposed to do, if Agatha is right, it does happen again? Will somebody interview me as an expert on the topic? “Simon Snow (22): former Chosen One and magic environmental hazard”. I have nothing more to contribute here. I know that I have done what was right in this miserable situation and I have managed to accept it and live with myself. But how I am supposed to help Agatha’s situation? This is not going to be my battle. I’ve had enough of them. But I am worried that Penny will get herself into trouble. Her instinct of self-preservation is incredibly low, as her being my best friend since school certainly proves.

Baz comes out of the kitchen and sits next to me on the couch.

“How do you feel?” he asks me and wraps his arms around me and I let my head fall on his shoulder.

“Fucked up.” I am being honest, “I just hoped for once that it could just stay this way. The three of us hanging together, watching movies, eating Chinese. That I could finally spend two day in a row not thinking about it.”

Baz massages my tense neck. He is good at this. I want to give in and let my mind drift away from my thoughts and just enjoy the way he touches me. I turn my head and our noses touch slightly. I can smell the scent of roast potatoes he has been making us for dinner.

“Let’s see what Bunce has to say.” He says softly. I lean closer but as I am about to touch his lips I hear the door open.

 

**Penelope**

 

I walk in on Simon and Baz on the couch snugging again. Well, I am glad to see them this normal. Thought I pretend to be annoyed by them making out in our flat and begin so damn noisy when having sex, I am secretly very happy for them. They have been through so much in their lives, they deserve happiness more than anyone.

“I talked to Micah and my dad.” I say while throwing my jacket in a corner and kicking off my shoes “The Americans say it was a _random occurrence_. Micah says that there have been some of those recently, three or four since the beginning of the year. However, nothing happened afterwards. No holes appeared in any of the locations. Agatha and I agreed that she should talk to the local Coven, but they seem not convinced that she, well… that she is qualified to judge the situation correctly.” I pause. Simon and Baz have been staring at me since I walked in. I have skipped class and spent a large share of the day at my dad’s office, always on the phone with Micah and Agatha and my mom. I am exhausted. But at least the boys seem to be glad about the news.

“So, what is going to happen now?” Baz says.

“Not much.” I say “Unless…” I am hesitant to suggest this.

“Unless what?” Simon asks suspecting.

“Well, I thought, since we all have reading week next week and I’ve been planning to visit Micah anyways.”

“You are suggesting we are going to the States?” Simon stares at me like I suggested we should have fried merewolve for dinner.

“Well, it is not that you would actually study during reading week.” I say “And we could all use a vacation.”

“But not at the center of what could possibly become another dead spot.” He looks upset “What do you think we would do there? Investigate? Sneak around like we used to when we were still in school?”

“We will visit Agatha and Micah and just have a look at the place, just to make sure.” I say. I feel stupid. I am feeding the trauma of my best friend because I am so fucking curious. “It would only be a week. And California is lovely.”

“Maybe we should do it.” Baz suddenly says “We go there, have a look to see everything is fine and can go back with ease. This could actually help you.” He looks at Simon.

He shrugs and shakes his head slightly “I still don’t see what I am supposed to do there.”

“Take a break from school, visit some old friends, enjoy the beach.” I say, trying hard to convince him that it’s really just this what is on my mind right now.

Thanks Morgana Baz jumps in to support me.

“The beach,” he says tempting “Apple fritters, Custard Tarts, Burritos and watching the sealions sunbath. You will love California. Not to mention you get to see me walking around shirtless most of the day.”

“I don’t know.” Simon says letting is head sink into his hands, his elbows resting on the table.

“You will love it.” Baz says. “You have never been off this island. Now is as good a time as any to broaden your horizon.”

**Simon**

Baz is right. I have never left the UK. When I was a foster kid overseas travel was something as unrealistic to achieve as wings, which I eventually have achieved (though I can’t fly, which makes them more troublesome than helpful). But Baz and Penny have both travelled abroad before with their families. Maybe they are right. What could be the harm? We would spend some time at the beach, they could do their mystery hunt and we will be home in a week. I sigh. We’ll have to call Trixie and ask her to take our cats Cherry and Kishi. We adopted them two years ago, from a shelter in London. Cherry is white with reddish spots and Kishi is pitch black. Trixy has taken care of them before when we were gone. I suggested to leave them at Fiona’s but Baz said that they would not last two days there.

“But only for one week.” I say. Penny rejoice and Baz grabs me by the shoulders and gives me a kiss. I better not terribly regret this.


	2. Queer reunion

**Baz**

We are on the plane and for a while now and I am not sure Simon isn’t going to throw up. He gets travel sick easily. We got into our first argument while packing about bringing food along on the plane already, _“They have scones in California, too.”_. But by now he is finally falling asleep. Gosh, it is like I am talking about my child and not about my boyfriend. I do understand why he is nervous. He has many reasons to be. We do not really know what awaits us when we arrive, and while I would say Bunce and I are mostly excited, he is not. Who can blame him? Also, he has never travelled this far before, or even travelled by plane at all. It makes me sad to think about all the things Simon has missed out on as a child. I made him watch all my favorite movies, all classics during our first year together. I had tried to take him to the theater or classic concerts before, but aside from musicals this was not really his cup of tea, so we settled on the couch with Citizen Kane, 2001: A Space Odyssey, A clockwork orange, Ghost in the Shell and Léon – the professional. We also watched his favorites, which I find terribly cheesy and childish: Star Wars, Matrix, Lord of the Rings. (I think I hated the ewoks most of them all.) (At least I learned to cast the stupid spell to make his wings disappear.)

But maybe I should not be so harsh, considering that I am living in a cheesy happy ending right now. No, not an ending, this is a full blown cheesy romance story. I have no words to express how being with Simon, despite all odds, makes me feel. For some time, I used to wake up at night, afraid everything had just been a dream and I had returned to a harsh and dark reality in which Simon and I had to face off in lethal combat. But then I would usually find Simon at my side reaching out for me in his sleep.

We to get to know each other a lot better during the last years, which sounds off when you think about the fact that we shared a room for almost 7 years before that. But the years after school have been the most intense, in any sense. The first year after Simon ended the Humdrum was a lot of sitting in silence while holding hands and it felt like Simon was some fragile thing that could break, once I pushed too hard.

Simon had a lot to deal with and so had I. Our childhoods have not exactly been sheltered and I eventually started talking to his therapist about how I almost lost Simon, how I had always expected to lose him or to perish myself. How I had oppressed my emotions and hated myself for being me and what had happened to me when the vampires came to the nursery. She talked a lot about internalized homophobia and toxic masculinity. I don’t know whether I see myself in these concepts, but talking about all this made me feel much better. I got a whole new understanding of my feelings and actions. Like how each time I was being mean to Simon, I was trying to punish myself for wanting him so much and punishing him for making me want him. Now I’ll just tell him or pull him close when I feel like it. We still bicker, but that is more a cherished habit.

Simon became much better as well. He somehow managed to deal with the fact that he had almost destroyed everything and everyone he loved – and the fact that he didn’t but instead had made the biggest sacrifice a mage can make. He is just like that – fucking courageous.

When Simon started feeling better about himself our relationship took a new direction as well. Our second year after school slowly developed into a discovery of insatiable lust and pleasure.

(Smut below the cut)_______

First it was enough to snug on his bed in our pajamas, feeling each other so close to make either of us whack off. I always spelled clean the mess, because otherwise we would have had to do laundry three times a week. It took a while before we saw each other completely naked for the first time. Seeing him like this does in no way compare to the glimpses I got when he forgot to close our bathroom door at Watford. He actually has these tiny moles all over his body, like galaxies spreading across his golden skin. On lazy Sunday mornings, I would let my hands and lips wander across his body and count them. I usually get distracted before I can come to any result. He smells like cinnamon rolls and my Mulberry travel bag. So damn delicious and precious. I can’t get enough of it. The first time, Simon gave me a blowjob I could not help but moan his name. When we cuddled afterwards and he looked at me this way something inside me decided that from now on I would call him Simon, just because I wanted to. After a long time in which we discovered our own an each other’s bodies and figured out what we liked and what we didn’t, we decided that we wanted to go further. (Though I personally consider many of the things above to be sex as well.) I had acquired all the necessary knowledge years ago, never really thinking I would put it to use with Simon. We went and got some condoms and lube and picked a weekend when we were alone at the apartment. I made a playlist, Simon picked the restaurant for the evening. We were both crazy nervous. Neither of us had ever done this before and it felt like a really big deal. So, when we were finally lying in Simons bed next to each other we could not help but burst into giggles. I never would have imagined that I would lie next to a boy, naked and giggling, but with Simon is was somehow okay, wonderful even. I have never felt less ashamed for something. And when we finally did it, it felt like being hit by lightning, in a very sensual and pleasurable way. I told Simon, that having sex with him felt like magic and that to me he is the greatest mage of all. I think it made him both happy and sad. We lay there, holding each other close, pledging how much we loved each other, this night and many after.

(End of smut)_____

Up to a point where Penny complained about us and I bought her purple earplugs with glitter and give her my Netflix login to bribe her. By now we have calmed down a bit and spend more time outside the sheets again, but I cannot say that I do not enjoy it. Sex with Simon is literally fucking amazing. When we were in school I assumed there was no way that I could love him more, but I turned out to be dead wrong. We have grown a lot emotionally in the years of our relationship and so has my affection for him. Being with Simon has lifted a heavy weight from me and as dull as this sounds I think he makes me a better person. Fiona said that she observes less self-loathing in me and I get along better with my siblings. Mordelia and I have even started hanging out. She is at Watford now and I think she is giving my parents a lot of trouble. I really wonder where she’s got that from. Sometimes she comes over to our apartment on weekends, since London is way closer than Oxford. She seems perfectly alright with Simon and I begin together. The rest of my family, except Fiona, still prefers not to address this topic, although Simon comes over for dinner at Christmas every year.

Now he is sleeping, his head on my shoulder (his golden-brown curls tickling my neck) softly breathing though his mouth. Bunce has fallen asleep on the seat next to him. 10 miles above the Atlantic Ocean, about to arrive in California in 6 hours and it will not even be noon there.

I have no idea what we will find there, but I hope it gives Simon peace. He deserves the world.

 

**Agatha**

 

We are standing at the arrivals. Micah came about an hour ago, with a domestic flight. He has grown a lot since the last time I saw him and is quite hansom I must say. Penny is lucky. Now we are waiting for the rest of the group to pass through the gates. It’s kind of sad that I have nobody else to call in this situation, but the conversations with my parents circumnavigate anything that has to do with magic. We talk about my work, my friends, sports. We never talk about the disappointment that I am. Their only child and in no way what they had hoped for. A-romantic, A-sexual, A-magic.

It feels weird to wait for Simon and Penny after such a long time. We have barely talked since I left for California. Penny and I occasionally, but Simon and I never spoke again directly. Just polite greetings via Penny, mostly for the holidays. We have not exactly left on a good note. I left him and went after Baz to no avail, who Simon is now best friends with for whatever reason. Maybe because they were both being fed up with me and my weird behavior. I sigh.

“There they are!” Micah says and really, they are coming across the gate. Penny with her hair in a big mess (I really wish she would put some product in it), Simon sitting on a trolley with their luggage and Baz pushing it. I can tell the boys are bickering.

I sigh again, louder this time. “They are so cute together, don’t you think?” Micah says, but I do not really listen. This is going to be Watford all over again.

But then my brain catches up, “Wait? What?” I say.

Micah stares at me in shock “Fuck,” he mumbles “you didn’t know, did you?”

“Didn’t know what?” I say “Are they…?” But Penny has seen us and is calling my name.

I return her hug as she passes though the cordon jumping at me.

“How are you?” She asks and “Are there any news? Has anything happened while we were on the plane” I don’t answer, I just look at Simon and Baz suspiciously. Could this be? Are they really? Penny fortunately does not wait for me to answer but starts snugging Micah immediately. Normally it does not make me to uncomfortable if people around me do this, but this whole scene is just totally off.

“Hi Agatha!” Simon says, sounding just half as awkward as I feel right now “Long time no see.”

“Wellbelove.” Baz stops the trolley and picks up their language while Simon is getting up and coming towards me. He seems unsettled but then finally reaches out to hug be too. It feels weird and it must fell so for him too, because he immediately let’s go off me again.

“Welcome to California.” I say trying to smile. This week is going to be so awkward.

On the car, I look in the mirror to see Simon, Baz and Penny on the backseat.

“Everyone please buckle up!” I say “This is a Normal car and we follow Normal rules.”

Simon sits in the middle. Could this be? My mom mentioned that they go together to public events, but I assumed that this was some a part of their special bromance that started during our last year at Watford. But maybe there _is_ more. I try to find a hint that there is something between Simon and Baz. A look, a touch, a small gesture. I kind of wait for them to kiss or hold hands but neither happens. I am not good at telling, if what I see does mean anything. I have never been good at telling these things. Maybe because of who I am. I occasionally date people, but mostly for socializing. So, if there is really something going on with my ex-boyfriend and my former crush (formerly mortal enemies), I can’t tell. Simon just looks a bit car sick.

I look at Penny. She is her usual self. Smiling, chatting, full of energy. She is talking about some findings she made in the UK for her thesis. I wait until they have all buckled up and then I turn onto the Road.

 

**Penelope**

 

Micah and I update each other about the last 24 hours. Not much has happened apparently.

We arrive at Agatha’s apartment and as she opens the door a Spaniel comes out, barking and jumping between our legs.

“Hush, Lucy!” Agatha say.

“Isn’t that the dog Bunce possessed?” Baz asks.

“Oh, that’s right.” I look at it and I feel an ache in my stomach as always when I think about that day “We forgot to return it.”

“Well, we really had other things to do back then.” Baz sneers.

Agatha does not comment this and just leads us straight to the living room.

“You can unpack your things here. I organized futons for all of you. Blankets are in the cabinet over there.”

The apartment is really like Agatha. Everything in soft pastel shades, floral patterns and very bright. The living room has a door that leads to a terrace. It feels much bigger than our London flat, though I am not sure it really is.

“Well,” I say “let’s be quick. We should go to the site as soon as possible.”

“Can we talk for a second Penny?” Agatha says opening the terrace door. Lucy runs outside and down a few stairs immediately.

“Sure.” I say and drop my backpack into a corner.

We walk a bit with Lucy until we are far enough for the other’s not to hear us, finally Agatha says: “Why did you not tell me?”

 

**Simon**

 

I feel exhausted, though I slept through most of the flight, but not well. We had to get up at 5 in the morning to catch the plane. But I know I need to fight of sleep if I want to avoid a jetlag. It is only early noon here. This already feels like a mistake. Seeing Agatha after this long time is weird. I don’t know how to address here. Are we friends? We haven’t talked in 6 years. She never called but I did not make much of an afford to get in touch either. She and Penny leave the room while Baz and Micah are taking care of our luggage.

I look around in her living room. It is huge (probably bigger than the London flat I am sharing with Penny – and Baz most of the time) and bright and so much like Agatha. There is a huge cream-colored couch and armchair and at the wall there are collage of photos. Mostly recent pictures of her with people I don’t know. I recognize Minty and Helen and Agatha’s parents. They must have visited her here. Of course, I think, she’s been here for six years. It is weird to think that they have been like family to me and I hardly see them anymore, except for the few times I met them at official mage events when joining Baz. Maybe I should send them a postcard. It makes me a bit sad that Penny and I aren’t anywhere and just when I think that Agatha must really hate us, I find a small picture that must have been taken during our third year during the welcome back picnic. We are all wearing our uniforms sitting on the lawn, laughing into the camera. Gosh, we look so young. So, she has not completely crossed us. That feels nice somehow. Why have I not once tried to contact her? Was it really that I did not know what to tell her? Maybe because I am still as ignorant of her as I was when we were in school. My head hurts. I decide that I need some fresh air too and follow them. The apartment bock where Agatha lives looks very fancy. The whole facility looks new and very clean compared with London. There are palm trees and the air smells like the ocean. Suddenly I hear Agatha shriek:

“And when did you intend to tell me?”

“I am sorry that I didn’t, but it felt like this was not up to me. That is would be Simon and Baz decision to tell you.” Penny says. Then they realize that I am standing 20 feet away from them.

“Agatha,” I say “can we talk?”

Penny gratefully leaves us and returns to the apartment while Agatha and I stare at the ground.

“So,” Agatha says “you are with Baz now?”

“Yes,” I say “pretty much since we last saw each other at the Pitches on Christmas.” I am looking at her face and wonder what she thinks about it “Are you upset?” I ask.

“Why? I mean… No!” she says with emphasis “I would just have liked to know that before you came and all settled in my apartment for your big couple vacation.” She turns away from me, looking at her dog who is sniffing on the lawn next to the sidewalk.

“Are you still in love with Baz?” I ask. Her shoulders are shaking a bit and I am afraid she might start crying, but as she turns around she is laughing instead.

“That is honestly what you are worried about?” Agatha says looking at her arms crossed in front of her.

“But why would you be so upset then?” I say.

“I am upset Simon, because you and Baz made the transition from mortal enemies to lovers and totally forgot to mention it.” She looks at the floor and exhales, I can tell she is unnerved “I thought we are… we were friends.”

“I am sorry.” I say “But, it is not like we would have talked for the last six years.”

“True.” She admits and then she says: “You don’t have to worry about Baz. I actually never loved him.”

“Hu?” is everything I can reply. I have no idea where this is going.

“Well, you know,” she starts “I think I ever just really badly wanted to be in love. I liked you a lot back then, but we both know it could have never worked out. I am just not,” she pauses for a second as if the is thinking about the right term “a sexual being.” she adds. All I can do it stare at her. This Agatha is different from the girl I have known. She seems very much in control and her gaze is focused.  
“All I ever did was trying to please others.” She continues “I tried to be what seemed to be expected of me. But I never felt like it. I tried to hit on Baz because he seemed so mysterious and sexy. I hoped he would finally make me want something too. But I guess all his sexy vibes back then were not indented for me.” She smirks. Have I ever seen Agatha smirk like this? I don’t think so.

“I was a terrible boyfriend though.” I have finally found my words. It feels like a knot in my chest is becoming undone “I dragged you into all this dangerous stuff, even though I should have known you hated it but I never really listen to you.”

“It could never have worked.” It almost sounds like she is trying to comfort me “We simply didn’t match. We were actually a pretty terrible couple. I am glad it didn’t work.” And then she laughs again and I can’t help myself to laugh as well and say “Me too.”. We have set down on some rocks right next to the sidewalk in front of her place.

“I do love Baz.” I suddenly say “You said you never did, but I actually do, very much. I know he is a vampire and a git, but being with him makes me incredibly happy. I guess I have been pretty crazy for him for a long time.”

“Well, we all knew that.” Agatha laughs “But I would never have guessed that it would end this way.” And after a while she adds “I am happy for you, Simon.”

“What about you?” I ask “Are you seeing anyone?”

“I am happy with myself.” She sounds very certain of it. We sit there quietly and I think I have never felt as comfortable around Agatha in my whole life. This is a whole new site of her and I am glad I am getting to know it.

“I have been a terrible friend too.” I say “I should have called you or written a letter or e-mail or something. But – I hope – I’d like – It would be nice to…”

“Yes, Simon?”

“Can we be friends?”

She just smiles, then nods.

“How are your parents?” I ask.

“Quite well. They visit my almost every year. My mom talks about you sometimes. I think she still hopes that we’d get back together.” We both laugh.

“What about Helen?”

“She’s fine too. She got married to her boyfriend two years back.”

“The one that looks like David Tennant?”

“Exactly.”

“Lucky her.”

“Right?”

We talk for a while. How long has it been that we talked like this? And then I realized that I’ve missed Agatha. Not the Agatha who I was in love with, but the Agatha who has been one of my closest friends in school. The Agatha who was always around and I would spend Christmas with. I feel terrible for avoiding her the last years, but also happy to have this moment with her now.

“We should go back. I am sure Penny can’t wait to see the place.” She gets up and brushes dirt from her white jeans.

This reminds me of the reason why we are here.

“Do you really think it is the same thing?” I ask.

“I don’t know. But it felt scary and I don’t want this trouble in my life ever again.” She says.

“Neither do I.”

We walk back to her apartment.

**Baz**

 

The Drive does not look especially suspicious. There are some knocked down trees and pieces of broken glass, but I cannot sense the itchiness or pull that occurred before the dead spots in England appeared. This might as well just be a random occurrence, or whatever they called it. I am a bit surprised how relieved I am. I thought I wanted to come here because I was curious. But I am glad that this has nothing to do with Simon and that we can return home by the end of the week after some days at the beach.

“It felt like a cold chill in my neck first,” Agatha tells us “and then I the wind rose. It was hot and feeling like sand scratching all over my skin.”

“Maybe because it is hot and there is sand everywhere?” Simon says, kicking some of the glass charts with his sneakers.

“I am telling you. It was not Normal!” Agatha shouts.

“You said you have talked to the magic community here. To a local coven?” Penny asks.

“I tried, but they would not listen. They asked a bunch of weird questions: whether I use my magic frequently, whether I had spent time with other mages around here and where my wand was. When I admitted that I had left it in England they were not very pleased and suggested me to leave, looking at me as if I was some crazy old lady.” Her nostrils are flared.

“I don’t want to sound rude,” Micah says holding his hands up in a calming gesture “but are you sure what you felt was magic?”

“I know it was. It was the same damn feeling I always had when you would but me into trouble. And now it is coming to destroy my life here. This is fucking wonderful.” She hisses.

“This sounds like a cover up from the local coven.” Bunce say.

She is scurrying around, packing samples of sand and dirt into tiny plastic bags.

“How long do you think before she gets tired of this?” I ask Micah and he shrugs.

Micah is a pretty okay guy. No, actually he is great. He occasionally visits us in London, what makes the small apartment even more crammed. Right now, he is a trainee at the Central America department of what would be considered the mages counterpart of the United Nations. He is crazy in love with Bunce and I think their relationship only works because they are both insane workaholics. Also, he never minds me and Simon snugging or holding hands, which is not what I can say for many of _my_ friends from school. I see Dev and Niall occasionally at family events. Just as my parents they do never address me and Simon being a couple. I think a lot of people just prefer to think we have some exclusive friendship where we accompany each other for dinners and stuff. Or maybe that it is “just a phase” and that I will eventually settle with some nice girl at the countryside. Fuck them! The old families must move towards the 21 st century eventually. Professor Bunce established lectures about diversity and discrimination as core curricula at Watford. She says that rather than having her students blindly flow a policy, no matter how well intended, she wants them to engage is discourse and being able to understand and respect the perspective of others. This is something the old families can’t really oppose (everybody is glad the Mage and his dictatorship are gone), but this will eventually lead to their children questioning certain things as well. I wonder, if I would have had this, if I would have come out, as at least one of the two things I never dared to tell anyone at school. I don’t know. But I really hope it will help today’s students. I secretly admire Prof. Bunce, but she also fucking terrifies me. Any time she visited the apartment in the first year that Simon and Penny lived there she got me a deer in her trunk. A fucking deer! I think she was worried that I could drain her daughter. By now she must have realized that this is probably never going to happen. It was a cool gift though, saved me a lot of time I usually must invest for hunting. I don’t doubt that she killed it with her own hands. However, she scares the heck out of me, so I scrapped the idea of becoming teacher and later headmaster at Watford. This was my mom’s path, but it does not need to be mine. Now I am thinking about a career in magical diplomacy, just like Micah.

“Should we just go and have lunch?” he says instantly catching Simons attention.

“That’s a great idea.” I look at Bunce “You mind if we?”

“No, just go ahead.” She waves her hand “I will catch up after I have measured some things.”

We go to a Phó place Agatha suggests and have big bowls of noodle soup with beef. I am glad we are sitting in an alcove. I don’t mind eating in front of Simon and Bunce and I guess Micah and Wellbelove are okay too, but I don’t want to confuse anyone with my teeth.

I fed at home before the flight, so there is still some time, but I hope there are rats somewhere around Wellbelove’s apartment or I might have to drain that Spaniel. On the other hand, this city is so big and I am almost certain I can find something else.  
Simon is smiling while he is devouring his noodles. He already knows that he will get what is left of my bowl when I am done. I feel Wellbelove’s look, peeping at my teeth. She is the only one who is not used to this. When she left six years ago, I kind of took her place in this group and at Simon’s side. I wonder how she feels about this. I only now remember who terribly jealous I was on her when we were in school, because she was with Simon. I just hope she has no similar feelings about me right now. But then this is six years ago, by now. She also tried to hit on me some time. I just don’t get girls. Fortunately, I don’t have to.

Finally, Bunce joins us. She looks a bit frustrated.  
“There is nothing there, at least nothing I can see or sense in any way.” She falls onto the settee.  
“That’s good, isn’t it?” Simon says. He is already at his desert, a rainbow-colored mass in a cocktail glass. I don’t know where he leaves all this stuff. We have both gained a bit weight since we left school, but not more than normal when you stop being a teenager. But Simon almost never quits desert and he does not have a belly – yet. I wonder if I would mind. I don’t think so. I just love pretty much everything about him.

“I don’t know.” Penny says.

“Cheer up!” Micah says “You are also here to visit. We should do some sightseeing. What is fun to do around here?” he looks at Agatha who has not been talking much.

“You mean, Normal stuff?” she says “Sure. I can give you a tour. We should go to a club this evening. I know just the place.”


	3. A tempestuous night

**Simon**

 

We are back from the city tour. Agatha has shown us the most interesting sighs and the place she works and where she usually hangs out. We went to the piers and had a look at the sealions, different districts of the town and Penny and Baz went cray about all the bookshops and record stores. We met Kate, a friend of Agatha’s, a pretty black girl who works at a Museum, and she introduced us “her friends from High school”. Agatha seemed so happy talking about her life here. She quit her magic once and for all. I did not imagine anybody could do this and still be so happy. I miss having my magic even after all those years, though the emptiness inside of me is not as ever-present as it was in the beginning.

Now I lie on a futon on the floor of Agatha’s apartment. Agatha walked Lucy and went to her workout class.  
“But I though you got some days off?” I asked.  
“Simon, I am self-employed. I can take time off whenever I want to. And workout is what I do for fun.” She replies “Also I can use the bathroom at the gym, so we don’t have to fight over who gets to take a shower.”

Penny and Micah are in the bathroom taking a shower - for a while now. I can imagine they have a lot of catching up to do. It’s been at least 5 months since they were together. I am not sure if I could go without Baz for that long. I already have a hard time falling asleep without the sound of his breath. He is out hunting. Agatha made some suggestions where he might find rodents around here.

The terrace door opens swiftly and Baz comes back in, letting himself fall onto the futon next to me. I roll over, huddle against him and he puts his arm around me.

“Did you have success?” I ask, though I can already tell he did. I can always tell from the color of his cheeks and his lips.

“It’s alright for now.” He says. It might seem weird how relaxed we are about this, him going out to kill and feed on animals, but then I also eat a lot of meat and most likely it did not have as nice a life as Baz food usually has.

We lie there, looking at the city lights outside the window holding each other close.

“I talked to Agatha.” I say “She was a bit upset that nobody told her about us.”

“How did she take it?” he asks.

“Quite well. She seems much better now, then she ever was at Watford.”

“Did you miss her?”

I shrug “I guess…” I look at Baz face next to mine “Wait, are you jealous?” I ask sneering.

“Always have been.” He smiles. I know he says it like a joke, but secretly it worries him a bit.

“There is no reason to.” I say “Agatha and I can be friends now, but nothing else. I am already sharing my life with the person I am absolutely crazy about.”

We kiss and I am running my fingers through his hair. I love how he wears it open now most of the time and sometimes in a bun, which looks incredibly cool – of course. When our lips finally part, he looks at me and says: “Agatha is right. We should go out tonight. I really want to go dancing with you.”

 

**Penelope**

 

When Micah and I come out of the steamy bathroom after about an hour Agatha is back and Simon and Baz have changed clothes. I am already wearing my pajamas, planning get comfy before going to bed in an hour or two, but they want to go out. Since I know the boys mostly came here for me and I promised Simon this would also be a vacation I sigh and fetch some things from my backpack that seem suitable for clubbing. Agatha looks stunning in her tight grey pants and her purple top. She picked the place to go to. I don’t care to much, I do not go out often in London. There is just no time aside from studying and research. When we arrive, I realize it’s a really snazzy gay club. Rainbow lights reflect in the mirrors on the walls, everybody is super glam and the music is quite good. We get some drinks.

“Do you come here often?” Simon asks Agatha. It is a bit too noisy to have a conversation.  
“All the time.” She says as she finishes her drink and walks to the dance floor. Baz and Simon follow her. I am not sure if I want to dance. And should I even? Maybe I am invading somebody’s space here. “Common Penny!” Agatha laughs. I can tell she is a bit drunk, but I give in and Micah and I walk to the floor with them into the crowd.

Agatha beams. She is dancing by herself like no one is watching. I have never seen her like this. It is incredibly attractive while at the same time conveying that she is fine by herself. Nobody is trying to hit on her. I have seen some mixed-sex couples in the crowd as well. Agatha must have considered this and I am glad. I don’t want to push myself into somebody else’s safe space. I relax a bit and enjoy dancing with Micah. I feel bad that I complained so much about Trixy and Keris when I was still in school. Sure, they constantly invaded my space, but I never considered that they did it, because they might not feel comfortable outside our room. I could have been a better roommate to Trixy back then. We are still in touch. She has become less manic. They are living in London and had a baby last year. They also watch our cats sometimes when we are gone.

Living with Simon (and Baz for that matter) has taught me a lot about the difficulties same sex couples face. Some months after we had moved in, the girl living in the apartment below us asked me if Baz was my boyfriend. I laughed so hard I almost peed myself. Baz Pitch my boyfriend? “No way!” I said, still laughing “He is with Simon.” but then I realized the look on her face and how sad this situation was. She had seen them together so many times. They were always holding hands back then, but she did not realize or did not want to realize that they were in love. Once you think something is widely accepted just because you accept it, it can make you blind to the dismissive actions of others.

Simon and Baz, have caught the attention of a whole bunch of cute surfer boys but only have eyes for each other. Simon is clumsy at first, does not seem quite sure how he is supposed to move next to Baz who is super cool, as always. But after a while he relaxes and becomes as cheery and happy as he usually is. People are watching them. They are by far the most attractive couple in this place. I look at Micah. I have missed him, though we have grown quite accustomed to living lives departed by an ocean. I keep thinking about settling in one place with him, but I am also not sure. I know he does not want to leave the States and I don’t want to leave London before I finish my research and even then, there’s still Simon. Though I think I could leave him with Baz by now and he would be just fine, but I am not sure if I could be just fine like that. I have become used to having him around and there are also my parents. My mom keeps asking if we do not plan having kids. I always just say that we might, if she develops trans-Atlantic teleportation. Why has nobody done this so far? Micah and I could have a weekend-relationship. I might have to figure this out at some point, but not tonight. Tonight, I just let my body follow the beats and get drunk on the feeling that dancing with Micah gives me. I am glad we have come here.

It is 3 am when we leave the club. All still pumped and excited from the experience. Now we are really just like a group of friends from High school reunited after a long time. Simon, Baz and Agatha are still singing and dancing while Micah has put his arm around me kissing me on my temple. We walk to the tram stop. The streets are almost empty. Just a few people walking home like us. And when my mind has finally accepted that this is just going to be a vacation, it happens. The ground is shaking, glass is clinking in the windows of closed stores, dust is rising from the ground. We all stop in shock and look around. And though the Pacific coast is located at the ring of fire we can all tell this is not a regular earthquake.

“It is coming from this direction.” I interrupt the silence that has gripped everyone “Let’s go!”

“Dafuq! I am not going there! I don’t have a desperate death wish!” Agatha yells.

“Fine. Stay here. We’ll go.” I say.

We are in the downtown area of the city. Lots of Asian grocery stores, apartment buildings that could use some refurbishing. We pass through a gap between two buildings and enter what looks like a junkyard. The place seems abandoned, but also it is 3 am in the morning. Who would be at such a place now? Still I can tell that this is where the phenomenon originates. I look at the boys. They are all still with me.

“I think it is coming from there.” I say, pointing at a trailer at the fringe of the junkyard “We should go in.”

Micah is not pleased: “Penny, you know that this is trespassing. Americans do not take this lightly.”.

“We need to go in. This could be dangerous. We must find out what it is.”

He looks at me, like he always does when he knows that resistance is futile.

“I will say here, in case the owners of this place come and will talk them out of shooting you.” He sighs. I touch his shoulder and smile at him and Simon, Baz and I walk towards the trailer.

 

**Simon**

 

When Penny opens the door, it is completely dark inside. She moves like a secret agent her back to the wall, her ring hand in front. Baz has pulled out his wand too. It occurs to me for a second that I am completely useless in this situation, but I am just too nervous to let this though settle.

The ground has stopped shaking, but there is still a tension in the air that is hard to bear.

Baz is holding a flame in his palm and looks super concentrated. It reminds me of when he is hunting.

 **“Come out, come out, wherever you are!”** Penny summons, pulling aside dirty curtains and opening all cupboards and the bathroom door.

We hear a gasp. Someone is here. Penny and Baz jump right in front of me, covering me from the direction where the sound was coming from. We all move closer slowly.

In a cupboard underneath the kitchen sink in a space maybe 15 square feet something is moving back into the shadows.

“Who is there?” Penny shouts. We are all super tense. I do not dare to breath.

When we look down into the cupboard we see two big eyes looking at us in terror.

“Come out!” Penny orders “And we might not hurt you.”

But then I realize it “Stop it Penny.” I say and knee down in front of the sink. Baz and Penny look at my, terrified. “Simon!” she protests.

“Hey there!” I say “I am sorry. We did not want to scare you. Can you come out?”

She looks back at me, her eyes wide open, her arms pressed to her chest and her left hand holding her earlobe. “I promise we will not harm you.” I say, offering my hand. She grabs it and pulls herself out the cupboard.

 

**Baz**

 

It’s a girl. A little girl with brown skin and messy dark pigtails, maybe 5 or 6 years old. She is wearing ragged clothes and a big green stone in her left ear. I am still very much alarmed and even more since she is holding Simons arm. She is dangerously close to him and if there is just a hint that he is going to do anything to him I am going to jump on her and drain her.

“I am Simon Snow.” Simon says “Who are you?”

“I am Alice Jones.” She says, very quietly, almost whispering.

“Nice to meet you Alice. This is Penny and this is Baz.” He points at us.

“Be careful!” I tell Simon.

“She is just a child.” He replies.

“How do you know she is not a Humdrum?”

“Because a Humdrum would not hide.” I must say he has a point.

Penny has also caught her breath again: “Can you tell us where your parents are, Alice?”

“I don’t have any.” She whispers.

“Same as I.” Simon says “Why are you hiding here Alice?”

She looks at us. Long, considered looks as if she is evaluating whether she is supposed to trust us. It freaks me out.

Finally, she says: “The hooded men wanted to take me.”

Neither of us knows what to do with this information, but we all know that this means we should not stay here any longer.

“Is there any place we can take you too? A foster home or…” Penny asks.

“I can’t go back! They will find me there. They took me once. I don’t want to go with them.” Suddenly the little voice is a lot louder than before.

“Okay, okay.” Simon says “We will not take you back there. But you need to help us figure out how we can help you.”

“She is magic.” Penny has come closer to me, so we can whisper without disturbing them “You can sense it too, can’t you?”

I can. This little girl is sparking of energy, the air around her is charged and smells like lightning. It is very alike to the magic Simon used to have. My train of thought is interrupted by a question.

“Why do you have wings?” Alice is looking at Simon.

“Well…” He does not really seem to know how to answer this. His wings must have reappeared though Penny and I always make sure they stay invisible to the Normals.

“I grew them when I needed to get away.” He finally says, as if this was totally normal.

“Can you make me grow wings too?” she asks. And I am terrified because I think that she could do it by herself, if she just knew how. This child must have been growing up with a lot of magic but without any kind of supervision.

“You don’t need wings. We can take you to a safe place, if you want to come with us.” I hear Simon say. Is he fucking serious? Not only that this child might be dangerous. If we take her, we are asking whoever is after her to come after us as well. And how can he claim that we can keep her safe? I sigh loudly and look at Bunce. She looks worried too while Simon just keeps on chatting with Alice.

“How did you escape from the hooded men?”

“I just wished that I could walk through walls and then I did.” The girl’s eyes get bigger “And then the earthquake started.”

“Common let’s get out of here.” Penny says.

Micah looks extremely relieved when we walk out of the trailer, all limbs still attached. He hugs Penny and she quickly explains the situation to him.

We walk back to where we came from, but it soon becomes clear Alice is way too tired to walk by herself, so Simon picks her up and carries her. I cast a **“There is nothing to see here!”** on them, though the streets are completely empty.

She is holding on to his sweater with her little fists. This little being. I am still ready to rip her away from Simon, should there be a hint she could harm him. But maybe she is just a girl, sleeping comfy on Simons shoulder. Of course, who else would be so trustworthy.

Simon is dressing much better now that he did at Watford, which I ascribe to myself mostly and Bunce maybe a little bit. He has a bunch of these sweaters in different colors and I guess because he knows I like them on him. I sometimes like to wear Simon’s clothes too (They smell like him and this way I can carry him around with me the whole day in class). Except for pants we can share pretty much anything. I also dress more casually than I did before, though on Campus everybody is very posh. But sometimes at home I like to steal Simon’s trackies (the only pants he has that are not too short for me) and spend all day in them on the couch. Merlin, we have not been here for a day yet and I already wish we were back in London.

We find Agatha sitting at the tram stop. She jumps up when she sees us and runs towards us.

“Oh gosh, you are ok! I already though…” and then she sees Alice. “What is this?” her voice has switched from worried to suspicious.

“We had to take her with us. She might be in danger. It is just temporary.” Penny explains.

“You kidnapped a child.” Agatha says hysterically “That is what you call that – kidnapped. And why does Simon have wings?”

“I put a spell on them, the Normals won’t notice.” I try to calm her down and as she doesn’t “I might put one on you as well, if you don’t shut up.”  
She wheezes but stops complaining.  
I don’t really remember getting on the tram and to Agatha’s apartment, but eventually we arrive there as the sun rises.

 

**Agatha**

 

They have kidnapped a child. Penny tried to explain it to me on the tram, but I can tell this is going to be trouble. Especially if this little girl caused the earthquake and the tornado. I’d rather not have her in my apartment, but I cannot tell them to leave her outside either. She is fast asleep when we enter. Baz, Penny and Micah start casting each and every protective spell they know. I am sure the mailman won’t find this place tomorrow. Simon carries Alice inside and I tell him to drop her on my bed. She looks messy, as if she has crawl through a pile of burning trash or something. I take off her shoes, very worn out purple sneakers and try to place her comfortably. Meanwhile the others have changed and occupied their sleeping spots in the living room. When I come from the bathroom they are all asleep. I try to lay down next to the girl, but I cannot find rest, so I sneak back into the living room. Penny and Micah are lying on one futon, Simon is snuggling onto Baz on another one. The one in the middle (I did not assume that Simon and Baz would share one when I got them) is empty. I sigh and lie down between Penny and Simon right at what for a long time seemed to be my predestinated place. This is like Watford all over again. Except that we aren’t children anymore. I fall asleep fast and deep.


	4. Babysitter Club

**Alice**

 

I wake up in a room that must belong to a princess. The bed is huge with pink linens, there is a dressing table surrounded by flowers and long colorful curtains at the windows. There are pictures of sunsets and palm trees and tree with pink blossoms painted on the wall across from the bed. I am all by myself, so I just lie there and enjoy how comfy the bed is. I usually never get to enjoy any quiet time in the mornings. I wonder what happened last night. It was like in a story, a scary one. But I am safe now I think. I let my head fall back onto the pink pillow.

After a while the door opens. It’s the blond girl. I vaguely remember her from last night but I don’t know her name. She looks at me and says “You are awake.” And when I don’t reply anything “How are you?”

“Good.” I say.

She comes in and goes to the wardrobe.

“Is this your room?” I ask.

“Yes. This is my bedroom.” She replies while she is stacking some clothes on her left arm. Most of the stuff in her wardrobe is with or pink.

“It’s super cool!”

“Thank you.” She says smiling “I am Agatha.”

“I am Alice.”

“Would you like do come out and have breakfast with us, Alice?”

“Yes!” I jump of the bed and follow her into the living room. The others are there already. The tall blond guy is making pancakes. The Asian girl (Jenny?) and the tall pale guy (Baz?) are sitting at a table with mugs in front of their faces and there is Simon, coming out of what must be the bathroom. I run towards him “Morning Simon!” I say.

“Good morning Alice.” He replies.

Simon is grand. I have spent enough time around people who’d pretend that they’d care for me and then as soon as the welfare lady left ignored me at best. Simon is different. I can tell he genuinely cares. He said he is an orphan too. I might not have gone with them if it wasn’t for him. They are a pretty funny crowd. Quite old, but not as old as the adults I am usually with. And there is something weird about them, but not necessarily bad weird.

We eat breakfast. The pancakes are great. And there is hot chocolate too. Not the cheap but the real one, like Meg Murry would drink it too.

Agatha sends me to the shower (her shampoo smells like candy cotton). She afterwards tries to do my hair. My hair is not easy to do. It takes a lot of patience and most of my foster mom’s right out hated it. Agatha soon gives up and improvises a kind of bun at the back of my head.

Penny, the girl with the brown skin and the dark curls, is talking to Micha, the blond guy. She mentions something about foster care. I figured that they would eventually return me there. But I don’t think I can go back there.

“I can’t go back there.” I say “They will find me and take me again.”

“Can you describe the people who kidnapped you?” Penny asks.

I try to remember. They were tall, hooded in dark clothes. When they came to the foster home it was already night. The foster parents did not object when they asked to take me with them, but I did. I screamed, bit and scratched them and they hit me over the head and I passed out. When I woke up I was trapped in a small room without windows all by myself. I did what I always do in such situations, I sat down quietly, grabbed my left ear and turned my earring. It’s my lucky charm. Sometimes when I make a wish while touching my earring, that wish comes true. All I can remember is that I wanted to get out of there really badly and that when I touched the wall it was as if there was no wall at all and I just reached right through it. I started running and running, passing through a dozen walls or more until I fell through a floor and still I kept running. It seemed that none of the people I passed could see me. The ground started shaking but I just kept running. After what had felt like forever I arrived at a junkyard and hid in that trailer.

Now they are all listening, looking at me like I’m an animal in a Zoo.

I mostly regret that I couldn’t take my player and headphones with me. It had all my books on it and I don’t think I will ever get it back now.

“It was crazy. Don’t ask me how this happened because I really don’t know.” I finally end my story.

“Alice,” Simon says “there is something we need to explain to you.”

 

**Simon**

 

I remember how I got this talk when I was eleven. The Mage found me after I had gone off for the first time, burning a foster home to the ground in the process. He explained to me that I was a mage and that I had powers beyond imagination. I had a hard time getting used to the idea. When I had to return to my life as a Normal the summer after I almost believed that everything had just been a weird dream.

How do you explain a child that magic is real the right way? When the Mage told me, he had a secret agenda: Using me for his war against the old families. A seemly never ending source of magic and power.

I am certain the people who came after Alice have some sort of similar plan for her. How can I explain all this to her without scaring her? But I do. I just talk and talk and she is listening, nodding occasionally. The look on her face is very serious. I tell her about the mage society, how to summon magic through words meanings, about Watford and about how confused I felt when I learned about all this.

We are sitting on the couch. Penny next to us on an armchair.

“Your earring,” Penny finally adds “must be the tool with which you channel your powers.” She holds up her ring “This is mine.”

“Wow!” Alice says as Penny makes her ring sparkle with “ **Diamonds are a girl’s best friend!** ”. She casts spells on things in Agatha’s apartment like **“April Showers!”** on some flowers **, “Stay cool!”** on a glass of lemonade, **“Cat got your tongue!** ” on Lucy the dog and **“Clean as a whistle!”** on the couch. A total waste of magic but Alice enjoys it a lot.

“You are like Mrs. Who!” she laughs.

“Like who?” I ask.

“Like _whom_!” I hear Baz voice from the kitchen. He is doing the dishes.

“Mrs. Who. From _A Wrinkle in time_. She speaks in weird quotes, just like you. And she can do magic too!”

“Is that I book?” I ask. I am lost here.

“Yep, that Canadian one with the weird Christian undertones.” Penny says a bit annoyed.

“I love it!” Alice says “Like, when Meg travels to space to safe her dad and how love is the only thing that can save the world.”

“Sounds like a nice book.” I says “So you can read?”

“No, not yet. But I listen to them. At the foster home, I had an audio player with lots of stories. It’s too bad that it’s gone now.” She looks sad and reaches out for the big purple stone at her ear.

“Do you know where you got your earring?” Penny asks.

“I was told my mom gave it to me, but I can’t really remember her. I just know that I’ve always had it and that it is good luck.”

“You need to be very careful, because magic can be very harmful to you and others, when you do not know how to control it.” Penny continues “That’s why magical children get a special education, so they can learn how to control their powers.”

Alice is taking this extremely well. Maybe because she is still so young and has not yet deviated from the idea that magic, fairies and Santa Clause exist (the first two do, the last one is hoax).

“Will I go to Watford?” Alice asks and I can tell that she is very excited.

“Well,” Penny begins “Watford is for British children. Here in the States magic children go to Normal schools and learn their magic at home or at Sunday schools. Also, you are a bit too young for this. But you will definitely need somebody to supervise your learning progress.”

Alice frowns.

Meanwhile Agatha has made a few phone calls to the local coven and mage authorities. Everybody just told her to return Alice into foster care. They said they are currently investigating last night’s events and will take further steps once they know more about it.

This seems odd to me. Is there nobody here who could take her in? Even just temporarily? It seems like a big risk to take her back to the foster home that she has been so easily taken from.

“I don’t think we should take Alice back there.” I say “We should wait until they have found out more about the people who tried to take her. It will just be for a few days, until the coven finds her a safe place to stay.”

Agatha is not very pleased that this “kidnapping” continues, but no one of us is capable of just leaving Alice to her faith again.

“We should at least get you some clean clothes.” Agatha says and takes Alice to her bedroom.

When they come back Alice is wearing what must be an old T-Shirt of Agatha’s. It is pink, way too big and looks kind of like a dress on Alice, but at least it is clean and as no holes.

“We should go shopping.” Agatha says “She will need something to wear for the next few days.”

“Well, I much rather would like to find out what happened last night.” Penny says “And who those people were who tried to take Alice.”

“We can split up.” suggests Baz “You go shopping and we try to find the place where Alice was kept.”

“That sounds stupid dangerous.” Agatha sneers “Just go ahead and get yourselves killed, as longs as you don’t lure them to my apartment.”

We split up. Baz, Penny and Micah are going to the junkyard while Agatha, Alice and I go shopping. Alice insisted that I come with them and what use am I when we facing Alice kidnappers?

Agatha drives us to a place called Good Will. It is a big shop with all kinds of random things second hand and remainders, but mostly clothing. I would not have thought that Agatha and I would ever go shopping for kids clothes together, or maybe I did, but that was in another life.  
It is actually fun to walk between the store shelfs trying to find the things Alice need and that she likes: Shoes, socks, pants, a few t-shirts. Agatha would like to get her pink things, but Alice prefers purple and green. She would love the Watford uniform. I leave the search for underwear to Agatha and Alice drags me into the toy section. We muck around between old teddy bears and dolls with matted hair until we come to the children’s book section. I would not have guessed that Alice likes reading. I was never much into it when I was a child. But she is showing me a bunch of her favorite books: Dr. Seuss, Amazing Grace and Goodnight Moon. I decide I will get them for her and for once I am glad that I can’t cast spells anymore, because otherwise I would not be able to read them to her.

 

**Penelope**

 

We are back at the site of last night. It looks completely different in the daylight and now there are people everywhere. It bugs me that the US mages won’t really do shit about this whole situation. I have yelled at Micah the whole way here that this smells like a cover up. Though I know that it is not his fault and that they might just not care. There is racial segregation in the US mage community, just like in the rest of US society. Maybe they just don’t care what happens to a black mage girl who has no parents and no one who takes care of her. This makes me sad. Luckily, she has somebody who takes care of her now. And we will find out who took her and present this to the local coven and they will make sure that she is taken somewhere safe.

We stroll around the area around the junk yard. Alice said she walked the whole way. The earthquake just lasted about two or three minutes. Unless she developed some kind of super-speed during her escape, the place where they kept her must be somewhere around this area.

Baz is the first of us to sense it. We have just walked past a shawarma place when there is a change in the atmosphere. I clench my ring hand. The magic is gone. This is a dead spot. Just like the ones Simon has been producing back home.

“She is the same as him. A little Humdrum.” Baz says. I don’t know if he is terrified or amused. Sometimes these things are not very far from each other with Baz.

“She must have used all that magic for her escape.” I say “The place must be somewhere in this area.”

“With Simon, they used to appear in random places.” Baz reminds me.

“I think this is not a coincidence. And I am not sure that she has created a shadow yet. She is quite young. For Simon, it only happened when he was eleven. Maybe she has not caused too much damage yet. Maybe that is why they have not located her.”

“Do you believe the people who took her are still around?” Micah asks “I think they would have left, once they realized their magic did no longer work here.”

“I assume so too.” I say. We all look around the area, trying to sense or see anything suspicious.

Where would you hide a child? There are so many run-down apartments here, so many small shops and restaurants with yards behind them.

“We are in a dead spot Penny. If we are attacked, we have no way of protecting us.” Micah points out.

“That is why he is here.” I nod into Baz direction “Super Vampire strength.” Then I remember something.

“Can you smell tracks?”

“Please, Bunce. I am not a blood hound.” He says and I laugh. Vampire humor.

“So, can you?”

“I can smell more things than regular humans can, yes. But I don’t really know what I am looking for and this place is pretty busy.”

I rummage in my purse and reveal Alice’s old T-Shirt.

“Can you at least smell it and try to tell me where she has been?”

“You planned this all along.” Baz voice is accusing.

“Maybe. So, can you please?”

We hide in an alley so nobody sees Baz stiffing the t-shirt. His face is very concentrated. I am always fascinated watching Baz doing vampire things. Well, the feeding is a bit disturbing and fortunately I do not see that very often, but right now it is just really cool.

“It smells like concrete and dust,” he says looking dissatisfied “and Cognac or Brandy, I think.”

I start a quick search on my phone for places that sell or store Brandy in this area. I find an address a few blocks from here. I think in some alternate universe Baz and I are running our own private investigations and Simon is serving us sandwiches while we just solve every case.

“Could be this place.” I say holding up the phone, so the guys can see it.

We take a few turns and finally end up in front of a big run down storehouse. Yes, this seems like a place where you would hide a child.

We enter through a broken window at the back. Micah is super worried. I can tell by the look on his face. Our second offense of trespassing in only 24 hours. I am not sure whether Baz is bullet proof, but I better not think about it. The place is abandoned. It seems nobody has been cleaning here for a long time. We walk deeper and deeper into the building. Baz has finally found Alice’s trail. So at least we know she has been in this building.

When we open to door to a room that must have been an office, we see that somebody must recently have been here. Somebody has placed some chairs to a circle and there are scorch marks on the floor and in the paper bin that smell rather fresh.

“ **As you were!** ” Baz casts on the burned papers.

“This is Alice’s file from foster care.” Micah realizes quickly “With her old address and a list of places she has lived before.” I look at it. She was found in a cardboard box in front of a church in summer 2016. She was almost a year old by then. They assumed that the mother was no longer able to take care of her and decided to leave her there. There was no letter, no hint, not even a note with a name. They named her Alice and she got her last name from the first family she stayed with - Jones. There are at least 10 different families with whom she has stayed. Nobody ever kept her for more than half a year. They must have sensed that she is trouble. Normals usually do. They did with Simon.

“This is interesting.” Baz says. He is looking through some other papers “Here are some instructions how to deal with the “object”.” He draws quotation marks into the air as he says it. “They say that she is _extremely dangerous but shouldn’t be killed in any case_.”

We look at each other. What kind of people are we dealing with that they need a clear instruction not to kill a 6-year old child?

After we have inspected every part of the room (We found the place where Alice was kept, a closet. It makes me sick to think about how she was locked up there.) and are sure we have not missed anything we sneak out of the building again.

“What now?” Micah asks “Shall we go to the coven and tell them about this place. Show them the papers?” I have stored everything we found in my purse.

“I guess that would be the best thing to do.” I say.

“I could go directly.” He suggests “You go have lunch with Agatha, Simon and Alice and I will call you and tell you what they said.” Micah is the best. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. He takes my purse. We walk to the tram stop together and part there, agreeing on calling each other in case anything happens.


	5. Lunch with a Vampire

**Simon**

 

We get back together with Baz and Penny and find a cozy corner at a Mexican place where we settle for lunch. Baz and Penny cast protective spells, just to make sure. Penny seems very worried. They tell us about what they found. I feel anger and frustration. What if we would not have found Alice? What if she had not been able to escape? What if those people come back for her? I will not let them take her again. I will protect her – we all will. I count on Penny and Baz to protect her just like they would protect me, now that I am out of magic. I look at her and she is looking right back.

“Why do you never cast spells?” Alice asks me. It is as if she has read my thoughts.

“Because I don’t have any magic anymore.”

“How come you lost it?”

“I gave it up to protect what I love.” I say.

“What is that?” She asks.

“Many things. The world of Mages back home, Baz, Penny, Watford. A lot of things really. I had to because I had caused a lot of chaos with my power and I needed to fix it. Your magic is like mine was. It might not get easy for you to control it, but you might learn it. And you should try to avoid going off. “

“What is going off?” Alice asks confused.

“It is like what you did when you escaped last night.” Penny explains “You called your magic and it helped you out of a dangerous situation, but at the same time caused damage to the environment.”

“How did it feel?” I ask Alice “When you walked through the walls and the earth quake started?”

“It was like something was pulling through here.” She points at her chest. “It was like wind, but it wasn’t. It was weird.”

“That’s what magic feels like.” I say.

Penny starts explaining about the dead spots and that one appeared just over the area Alice ran through last night.

“But I did not want to do that. I was just so scared.”

“It is not your fault.” I tell her “This happened to me all the time. Also, we believe those spots can regenerate, though it takes many years.”  
She still looks upset “It is not your fault.” I repeat “You were in a very dangerous situation and you did not even know what would happen. We will try to avoid that anything like this happens to you again.”

“How do you do it?” She looks at me “Not _going off_?”

“It’s not easy.” I admit “But we can try a few things later-on. It’s best just not to come into a situation that stresses you so much that you are triggered.”

“When we were in school I used to poke him until he went off.” Baz explains to Alice.

“Woah! That's mean.” She says.

“It was.” He admits “But Simon is right, it is better not going off and if someone can tach you about this it’s him.”

“He is a great guy.” Alice says.

“The best one I know.” Baz agrees, smiling. And suddenly everything feels awkward.

I realize Alice has stopped gulping down her Tacos. She has finished four or more already, but now she just stares at Baz’s mouth.

It took Baz long to become comfortable eating in front of me and Penny and eventually Micah too. I realized he is not happy that Agatha sees him like this, but she knew already anyhow. However, with Alice staring at him, her mouth half opened he looks like a deer caught in headlights.

She realized that he is returning her gaze. “Are you a vampire?” she asks.

Agatha coughs. For one moment, everybody is silent.

“Yes. Yes, I am a vampire. But I do not harm people. So, you don’t need to worry.” He pretends to be cool with it, but I can tell that this is so uncomfortable for him.

“I can promise you Baz won’t hurt you. He has never hurt anyone. You can trust him. He is my boyfriend.” and suddenly I think I’ve gone too far. Can I tell a child that I am with Baz? Is that weird? But then I think about what it would be like, if Agatha would tell Alice that Micah is her boyfriend and that it does not make me feel weird at all. So why should I not say that Baz is my boyfriend? Why should she not be able to understand that as well? No! My stomach insists. It was completely right to say it like that.  
So many things in my head right now and then Alice just says “Okay.” and continues eating her Tacos. I smile at Baz. I can tell my face is red and my heart is pounding. I swallow and he smiles back. We finish our lunch and I feel a bit proud somehow.

 

**Baz**

 

We are leaving the restaurant. Alice walking between me and Simon holding our hands.

“A child would suit you.” Penny suddenly says. I almost fall over my own feet.

“You really think so?” Simon’s neck is turning red as he looks back at her.

“Why not?” she asks.

“Don’t be ridiculous Bunce!” I scoff. But I am actually terrified by the idea. I would never allow myself the thought of having a family. To have kids! With Simon! There are just so many odds. I try to push that though away but it sticks like gum under a shoe. I like our life like it is now, the pace we have together, the lazy breakfasts on Sunday mornings, having sex any time we want to. How would kids fit in there? And why is this though upsetting me so much?

“Where will we go now?” Alice cheers. She is clearly excited about the whole situation.

“We will go back to Agatha’s and see what Micah learned at the coven.” Penny say, looking at her phone “He has not called or texted yet.”

I still try to chase away the idea of having kids with Simon, when he suddenly says “We have not yet been to the beach. Can we go?”

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Penny says “I mean Micah could call any minute.”

“Oh, please! You promised.” Simon says. I can tell he tries to avoid the topic of handing Alice to the local coven, so they can find a suitable place for her to stay. It will be hard for him to let her go. They are like freaking twins, two birds of a feather. Maybe we should give this to him, an evening to say goodbye to her in a nice way.

“We can wait for Micah’s call anywhere and if he calls we just leave.” I suggest.

“Actually, there is a beach not far from here.” Agatha says “Maybe 10 minutes by car.”

“Let’s go!”

Simon and Alice race back to the car and I just really want to get that stupid idea out of my head. Raising a child, with Simon. Impossible! Crowley, why do I feel so weird?

 

**Penelope**

 

Micah has still not called nor texted. We are at the beach. A long white strip of sand next to the ocean. The waves are rolling in. Simon and Alice are playing in the water. Baz has joined them, after applying almost half a bottle of sunscreen. Vampires. Agatha picked up Lucy before we came here and they are now jumping around with them too. I sit on one of the towels we packed at her home. It is good to see how they are enjoying themselves, but I feel a bit nervous. I have called Micah like a dozen times by now and usually he will call back as soon as he can. He must have a hard time convincing them.

“Common Penny!” Simon calls.

I put my phone back into my pocket and walk down to them.

Simon lifts Alice up into the air above the water and she shrieks. It is a new thing having a child around. Not that I am not used to it. I have three little siblings, but they are not that little anymore, so it has been a while since I have played this kind of games. Alice is overly excited. I wonder if she ever gets to do things like this in foster care. She reminds me of a really young Eartha Kitt the way she sneers and grins. I can tell she is a sly old dog.

In the car on our way back we listen to the radio. Music is playing as we ride along the drive next to the coast and the sun is setting.

“This is the best day!” Alice says, her head leaned against Simon. She looks exhausted.

“I am glad you had fun.” I say. I am sitting next to Agatha on the front seat. For some reason, Baz got pissed when I asked him to get on the backseat with Simon and Alice. I don’t understand those Pitches. Simon and Baz look tired too.

Somehow, I hoped that Micah would be at Agatha’s place when we arrive, but he isn’t. I start to worry. I check my phone once more and try to call him.

“Do you think he is alright?” Agatha asks.

“I don’t know.”

She touches my arm “Keep trying. I will call the coven and ask if he is still there.” She turns to Simon and Baz “Could you take care of dinner?”

 

**Alice**

 

I am exhausted but also excited. Simon, Baz and I are cooking together: Sandwiches. Simon is putting the butter on the bread (a lot of it) and Baz is cutting veggies: cucumbers, tomatoes and salat. I get to put chees and ham on the sandwiches. We eat together. Penny seems sad. She has been looking on her phone for at last an hour or so. Since she does not finish the second half of her sandwich I do. Simon explained to me that Micah is her boyfriend and that she is worried about him. Everybody seems a bit unsettled. Agatha called at what they call “the coven” to find out when Micah has been there, but they told her that he never made it there. Penny starts crying on the couch and the others come over and comfort her.

“You should call your mother.” Baz says.

“What should she do?” Penny sobs upset “She is five thousand miles from here!”

“She is probably the smartest mage in the United Kingdome and she has connections that could help.” He replies and then after a short break “And she is your mom. It might make you feel better talking to her.”

Penny gets up and to Agatha’s bedroom to talk to her mom in private. All the happiness of the day is gone. I know I can’t stay with them. I never stay long in any place. Usually something bad happens after a few months and I get picked up by a lady and taken to another place. Each time they promise that I will now finally stay there, but I never do. At least I get to stay with Ms. Fernández in between the different foster homes. She is the social worker responsible for me and very nice. She reads to me and I think she was the one who told me my earring must be a gift from my mom and that it is very pretty. Thinking off foster care makes me feel even more tired and curl up into an arm chair next to the couch. Before I fall asleep I see that Baz kisses Simon’s cheek. I think I have never seen two man kissing before. But well, how was that in this poem with the pelican and the elephant who get married? Doesn’t that mean that love can be found everywhere? They _are_ different from all the people I have met before. And I like them. Too bad I can’t stay with them. I fall deeply asleep, dreaming about having dragon wings and flying away from everything.

 

**Agatha**

 

This could not be a bigger mess. Simon has kidnapped a child, Micah is gone, Penny of the edge of a nervous breakdown and still no one is willing to believe us. I but the dishes from dinner into the washing machine. The boys and Alice have fallen asleep in the living room.

Suddenly I hear Penny scream “Agatha!” She is coming out of my bedroom, her eyes red from crying all evening with an alarmed look on her face “Agatha, I need your car!”.

“Wait! Slow down! What happened?”

Penny whines “They got him! They have taken him and they want Alice in exchange!”

Now Simon and Baz are awake again. We all try to convince Penny that we need to plan before we take actions and she eventually agrees.

Right when she had ended the phone call with her mom somebody called on her using Micah’s phone and informed her that they had taken him. They told her that they wanted her to bring Alice to a place about three hours out of town and hand her over in exchange for him. We all agree that we will not leave Alice to her kidnappers, even if it means to safe Micah. Rather we think about how we can take them down during the handover. And though Simon and I seem useless in this endeavor, Penny is a very talented mage and Baz obviously has vampire super strength (why did I never notice that in school?!). The kidnappers asked us to be at the meeting point tomorrow noon. I suggest that we should call the coven but Baz is rejecting the idea.

“We don’t know, if we can trust them.” He says.

“Why should we not?” I am puzzled.

“Well, they never seemed to care for this whole mess right from the beginning and Micah got lost when he was on his way to them.”

“That’s some of the worst conspiracy shit I’ve ever heard.” But since I gave up in them believing us anyway I quit the idea.

Finally, we all go to bed. I wake Alice briefly and make her change into her pajamas. I place her on the futon between Penny and me and sleep fitfully.


	6. Road Trip

**Simon**

 

We are on the car and though I hate the backseat it is nice to share it with Alice. We left right after breakfast. Agatha dropped Lucy at her friend’s and we all got into the car. Penny, Baz and I brought along our bags and I also packed the clothes and books we got for Alice in case we do not manage to come back by tonight. Penny has fallen asleep on the front seat. She did not get much sleep last night and looks terrible. I try not to think about what it would do to me, if Baz was taken. If there was just some way that I could help her. But we already are. We are here. We will do what we can.

I am reading to Alice during the ride, which makes my travel sickness worse, but I don’t mind. Baz looks at us, slightly annoyed.

“It’s a good night story” he says “and it’s just about noon.”

“Well, why don’t you read something to us then?” I ask, knowing that he can’t.

“Oh, I gladly would make you two just fall asleep with what could not even be considered a real poem, but I am afraid Wellbelove would fall asleep too, killing us all.” Agatha, who is driving, is giving Baz a hostile look in the rear-view mirror.

Alice looks scared and then asks “Is this how magic works?”

“Well. Words are charged with meaning. You can use this meaning to your advantage if you know how by using the right words for the right situations. You need your wand or earring or whatever your use and then you need to unleash it. It’s like lighting a match.” He takes out his wand and says “ **Oops a daisy!** ” and a pink plaster strip with floral pattern appears over a scratch on her right arm. Her eyes widen.  
“Woah! Can you do anything you want, like really anything?” she asks.  
“Well, not exactly. You need the right expression, like an idiom or…” as he realizes the confused look on her face he adds “…sayings that people use a lot. Sentences from books or songs work too. You also need to understand their deeper meaning. Children’s verses are really good for this, because everybody knows them and so they become extremely powerful.”

“Can I try?” Alice asks excitedly grapping the book.

“Maybe not right now.” Baz voice is soothing, which I did not expect “There is still time later. This kind of magic can be very powerful. Simon and I once chased away a dragon with it.”

She looks impressed at first but then sneers as if she caught Baz lying “Dragons aren’t real.” she says, very certain of herself.

“Well, they actually are. I accidentally killed one in my first year of school.” I admit. I still feel a bit bad about it. “But the next time we encountered one Baz chased it away by using my magic.”

“You almost killed that one too.” Baz says sneering “Thanks Morgana you figured out how to share your magic. We chased it away with a really long nursery rhyme.” I still remember that day very vividly. It was the first time that it occurred to me that Baz and I could be anything else than mortal enemies. See where this got us by now. I smile.

“How did you do it?” Alice asks.

“How did I do what?”

“Share your magic? And why can’t Baz share his magic with you now?” She looks at us.

I miss my magic, I do, but after Penny let me use hers through “ **Simon says!** ” I decided that I would never want to do that again. It would not be the same. It would be like lying to myself. I asked Penny and Baz to never ever cast that spell on me again. Maybe it is also because of what I did with it, that makes me feel so uncomfortable.

“I don’t need magic.” It’s only half-truth and I wonder if Alice notices “I am fine the way I am now.”

But before she can say anything our conversation is interrupted by Agatha jamming on the breaks.

 

**Agatha**

 

We are here. At the crossroad, the kidnappers described to Penny. Since last night it seems as if the Penny I’ve known for so many years just stopped working. I was glad when she fell asleep on the seat next to me. I hope in her dreams the world is still ok and she might recover a bit.

She wakes up after I stopped the car and stretches her neck. She looks better already.

“We are here.” I say gently. We look at each other. She just nods slightly.

Since Penny is currently out of order, I take the initiative, as much as I hate doing this: “I think we should split up. Penny, you stay in the car with Alice and lock it from the inside and be ready to protect yourself.” She tries to protest but I tell her that he is the most capable of us to protect Alice and that we will make sure that Micah is going to be alright. “Baz, you will cast protective spells on the car, before we go and see who or what is waiting for us.”

The boys comply and after begin done with the spells we move towards the house at the end of the road. My car is parked behind some bushes. I hope they have not heard us yet, but then again, they are mages. They can probably localize us miles from here. Anyhow, we approach the building carefully, walking in the bushes at the side of the road. Baz moves like a predator, smooth and silent, while Simon and I seem unfit for this task. The house looks like somebody’s weekend mansion, but in urgent need of renovation. There is ruble all around and rusty iron bars. It seems abandoned. Despite all odds, we manage to sneak up to the house and find a back door.

Just when we think we might just enter, somebody comes around the corner. A person in a dark hood, as Alice described them. I do not ponder, grab an iron bar and hit him in the head. He falls on the rumble with a surprisingly soft sound and doesn’t move. The boys stare at me, like I have turned into a chimera.

“What was that?” Simon asks in a whispering voice.

“I saved our asses.” I whisper back.

“What was the workout you’ve been doing again?” Baz asks.

“Krav maga.” I reply. We are all still whispering.

 “Kravma-what?” Simon looks confused.

“Israeli contact-combat.” Baz explains to him.

“But why…?” Simon still looks confused, as if somebody told him that a baby kitten killed a unicorn or something.

“Being friends with you and constantly getting into potentially lethal situations messed me up to a point where I felt the need to being able to defend myself.” I state quickly “But no time for talking now. Let’s go inside.”

 

**Baz**

 

I must admit that Wellbelove scares me a bit. She just took down that guy in one strike. We had a look at him before we entered through the backdoor. A middle aged, white men, unarmed, but wearing a necklace that could be his tool for using magic. I took it off and threw it as far as I could. If he is a mage, he clearly did not expect to be attacked this violently. We leave him, but I spelled his hands and feed tied up.

I don’t really know what we are doing here, but if this is the shot we get to safe Micah we might as well use it. The building looks and smells as if it has been abandoned for at least three or four years. I smell rats (which reminds me that I need to eat eventually, it has been a while), dust, but also people. There are four people here, male adults from what I can tell and I can smell Micah, a scent like sunscreen and hot dogs. Thanks magic, he is alive. We walk down a dark hallway until we see light in front of us. We stop and look at each other. I can tell from Simon’s face and Wellbelove’s smell that they are terrified, but so am I.

We enter the room. There is Micah, without conscious but alive (I can tell), tied to a chair surrounded by three hooded guys. I cast **“You can’t touch this!”** on Simon, Wellbelove and me and **“Cat got your tough!”** on the kidnappers but they have their own barrier spell and attack us. I cast **“Hell hath no fury!”** but I realized that they are strong, I wish Bunce was here. We exchange a few more spells but I can tell I am not going to be able to hold them any longer.

“Where is the child?” one of them yells “We will kill your friend if you don’t give us the child.”

“ **The lady’s not for turning!** ” a voice shouts with so much anger that I almost flinch. It is Penny. Thanks magic. She has Alice with her and she looks like she means business. While Penny and I keep casting spells at the men, Alice runs to Simon.

 

**Simon**

 

Penny is our rescue. I know Baz was doing his best but fighting these mages alone is not a task he is up to by himself. Penny and Baz are casting fusillades of spells and still I am not sure whether they will be strong enough to finish them. Agatha and I stand behind them, unable to help. I am already getting angry with myself about being unable to do something, when Alice is suddenly grapping my hand. Her hand feels unusually hot and when I look at her I see that she reaches for her earing with the other hand. I only have a split second to react. I reach forward and touch Baz’s free arm and this very second I feel the magic running through me, like a flux. Great. I have been downgraded from power supply to an extension cable for magic. Alice’s magic feels like something dark and green. It is like being deep down in the woods and branches are growing where her hand touches me. I can feel it turn into lightning in my chest. Baz must feel the magic too because he starts reciting: “ **Goodnight bears, Goodnight chairs, Goodnight kittens, And goodnight mittens, Goodnight clocks, And goodnight socks, Goodnight little house, And goodnight mouse.** ”.

Alice joins in after a few verses and at the end they get louder and louder until they both shout: “ **Goodnight stars, Goodnight air, Good night noises everywhere!** ” They must have learned it by heart when I was reading it to Alice. The look on Alice’s face is determined and somehow worries me. The men have stopped casting spells and fall on the floor, deeply asleep. Finally, Alice lets go of my hand and the magic stream ends. I feel empty again and exhausted.

Penny runs over to Micah, checking for his pulse and starts casting “ **Get well soon!** ” and “ **Early to bed and early to rise!** ”, Baz is joining her. The rhyme has hit Micah too, but that doesn’t matter now.

I still feel the emptiness Alice’s magic left in me. It’s been years since I felt magic and it is kind of like having a strong drink after a long time of abstinence. I look at Alice, she looks as if she is fainting. I hold her shoulders.

“We should get out of here!” Agatha remarks. Baz lifts Micah up and Penny helps him to put her boyfriend on his back.

“Maybe we should look around if we can find any hints to what is going on.” I say.

“Or maybe there are more of those guys here and they’ll come and kill us.” Agatha shrieks.

“There is nobody else in the building.” Baz says.

Agatha is clearly not convinced: “Well, they could come back from doing weird dark mage shit and find us here in their hideout.”

“I think we should try to collect information if we can.” Penny says.


	7. And into the forest I go, to lose my mind and find my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made small changes to the first 7 chapters for plot reasons. I hope it doesn't bother you.

**Simon**

Agatha and Baz have left the house with Micah and Alice, who was pretty much falling asleep on the spot. Penny and I stayed to see what we can find. The room where they kept Micah must have been a dining room once. There is a table with four chairs, a door leads to the kitchen. First, we find Penny’s purse. It is clear that no one has been living her for years. The furniture is covered under a thick layer of dust. We walk past the kitchen back into the hallway and find two bedrooms and what seems to have been a study. There is a computer, not brand new but not old either but I am certain it won’t work but Penny pushes the button and the screen lights up. The password query pops up. Great. This will be completely useless, I think. But then Penny starts typing and as she presses the enter key the screen changes to the desktop view.

“How did you do that?” I just stare at her, not sure what to make off this. How can she possibly know the password of some conspiring dark mages from the States?

“ _Password_ ” she says “many dumb people use it as a password. It was worth a shot.”

We both stare at the screen. The software is way outdated by now, but we still recognize the symbols. There is not much on the desktop.

There is a file called “ _Project Castor”_. It is a list with names and birthdays of children, all born within the last 6 years. Alice is among them. Penny takes a picture with her phone.  
She clicks on the icon of the e-mail provider and it opens. We find an exchange from e-mails titled “ _Project Pollux_ ”.

As I am reading I am realizing what this is and it pulls the rug out from under me.

The conversation circles around a prophecy, the prophecy about the chosen one – the prophecy which for years I used to believe was about me: “ _And one will come to end us and one will bring his fall, let the greatest power of powers reign, may it save us all._ ”

The discussion is between two people who call each other Davy and Dick. One using an American web address the other one is from UK. They discuss how to “create” a “chosen one”. A child with enhanced magic abilities. Their theories are based around astrology and blood rituals mostly. At some point, one of them (Davy, the one from UK) claims he has managed it. I feel sick to my stomach. What kind of nightmare is this? The e-mails date back to spring 1998, when to exchange suddenly ends. The last E-Mail is only one sentence: “You have lost all principles and sense of moderation Davy. She was your girlfriend, the mother of your child. To me you are now just as dead as her.”

I think I am going to throw up and I do, right next to the desk. Penny is right there and backs me up while I try to breath normally.

“What the hell is this? Why is this happening?” I ask her. She looks miserable.

She just whispers “I am so sorry.”

“I wish I’d never seen this, Penny.” I have started crying.

“Simon, we should get out of here.” She says.

When we arrive at the car Agatha and Baz are confused why we look so miserable. Alice is asleep on the backseat between me and Baz. They have placed Micah, who is still unconscious, in the trunk and wrapped him in blankets. We are all eager to get away from this place and so Agatha starts the engine and drives us down the road. No one speaks. Baz looks at me but I look away. I don’t want to talk to anyone right now.

What has just happened? My brain just refuses to accept it, but it seems that I have just learned where I come from. No soccer players or teenage moms. No more dreaming that I might meet my real family one day. That they will say “We have been looking for you, Simon.”. My mother is dead and it seems my father was the one who killed her.

Fortunately, Baz is falling asleep after a while and Penny too. Agatha keeps driving. After what has felt like hours (and it must be since it is already dusk) we stop at a Motel at the side of the road. Penny gets the keys and we carry Alice and Micah to the room after Penny has cast another “ **There is nothing to see here!** ”. After we have placed them on a bed Baz says: “Well, will you now finally tell us what you found in there?” He looks worried but I am too upset. I don’t want to talk. I just want to roll up into a bundle of misery and cry all night.

“They were creating children. Children like Simon.” Penny says “There were two men, Davy and Dick, exchanging messages between here and the UK. They found a way to enhance the magical ability of an unborn child with astronomy and blood magic. Simon must have been the first one…” I quit listening to her. I just sit on the couch and lock myself up. That is something I learned in my life before Watford. If everything just got too much for me, I would lock myself up in my head and wouldn’t have to care what was happening around me. I haven’t done this for a long time.

Penny, Agatha and Baz are talking, but I can’t hear their voices. They are far away. I can see pain in their faces as Penny tells them about my parents. They seem to argue. Suddenly Agatha turns towards me. She says something and as she realized I am not listening she grabs my shoulder and shakes it gently.

“Simon,” she says “I know who they are. Your parents. Your mother must have been Lucy Salisbury. She was Davy’s – the Mage’s girlfriend.”

“Stop!” I shout. If I still had magic I would put it all into it.

But Agatha goes on: “But, Simon, Listen! They believed that Lucy had left for California. That’s why nobody went looking for her. She has family back in London. You have a grandmother.”

I don’t care and I tell her so. She looks hurt. I know Agatha thinks this is good news, but to me this is the last straw. The Mage being my actual fucking father! For Lucifer’s fucking sake! I am the actual descendant of the man I have seen as a father for almost half of my life. The man who used my magic to oppress his enemies, the man who killed Ebb and tried to take my power, the man I finally killed. I know it was self-defense, but I nevertheless killed him.

I get up and walk out of the room, down the stairs, away from the Motel and into a nearby forest. I don’t care that Penny and Agatha are shouting behind me. I don’t even care to leave Baz, Alice and Micah, who still is unconscious, behind. They might leave without me tomorrow. I want to be by myself. In the darkness of the woods.

 

**Agatha**

 

Baz follows Simon outside and leaves Penny and me with Alice, Micah, dozens of unanswered questions and a sick feeling.

“I can’t believe this.” Penny says “Of all the places in the world we tap right into that one that holds the key to Simons parentage.”

“Maybe this is not so random after all.” I say.

“Do you believe this was supposed to happen?” she asks.

I shake my head slightly. Penny sits on the bed, holding Micah’s head on her lap and cleaning his wounds.

“I am surprised you even remembered Lucy Salisbury. I mean, when did my mom tell us, six - seven years ago? I had totally forgotten this by now.”

“She is the reason that I came here actually.” I admit and when Penny looks confused I add “My mom said they thought that she had she had gone to California. Started a new life here. I always imagined she married a Normal, had Normal kids, a golden retriever and a white house near the beach. While she was dead, buried somewhere in a ditch in the Wavering woods or something.” I notice how bitter my voice is “Poor Simon.”

 

**Simon**

 

I walk until I can’t anymore and fall onto my knees. I have started crying again. I can’t help it. My life is shattered. All the god things, our London apartment, dancing with Baz, Penny, Micah and Agatha, reading to Alice, kissing Baz’s neck, are suddenly so far away. I can’t feel them any longer. Who am I even? Simon Salisbury? The Mage’s son? I feel like I do no longer know anything about myself.

“Simon?” It is Baz. He must have followed me. Always silent, like a predator.

“Go away.” I say. But he just sits down next to me quietly.

We stay like this for a while. Then he says my name again. I can’t stand it.

“You should not be here.” I say.

“Where else should I be?” he says, softly.

“You should not be with me. I am a disaster. I killed my father and most likely am the reason he killed my mom. This is all just way to fucked up to stand it.”

“Not for me.” He says and reaches out for me. His hand is cold but his touch is gentle.

“I am a mess.”

“And I’ve always loved that about you. I won’t leave you now Simon Snow.”

I allow him to pull me into his arms and start to weep bitterly. Baz is just there and holds me. He is stoking my back, softly saying “It’s okay.” and “I am here.”. I have no idea for how long. I have lost all sense of time and direction. The woods around us are dark and silent.

 

**Baz**

 

As we walk back through the woods Simon is holding my hand, like he used to in the months after he ended the Humdrum. It almost feels as if he is back to the state of then. Barely in touch with the world, lost in his thoughts. I will ask him to call his therapist when we are back at the Motel. This has opened a lot of old wounds from six years back and it will take time to mend them. When Simon was like this the first time the therapist explained to me that I had to stop acting violently towards Simon as I had done it in the past.

This was shortly after our first real fight as a couple. It happened just after our first term at university. My first exams had not gone the way I expected, as I found myself struggling with Normal History and Politics much more than I anticipated. I was moody when I came to his apartment after class. It started to compromise our relationship to a point where we both felt miserable and one day Simon called me out.

“You are not the only person who is struggling to adapt to this new situation.” He said “You are not the only one here who is not feeling well and is having problems.”

“Yes, but you have your doctor to talk about that, don’t you?” I hissed back.

“That doesn’t mean that I don’t need to talk about how I am feeling with you. But you won’t let me. You are just complaining about your life all the time, as if you would not even want to know how I was. As if you do not care at all about how I fell.”

“You know that’s not true!”

“Well, isn’t it? And why do we only talk about how you are being fed up? Why are you using me as waste bin for all your emotional trash? I don’t think I can’t stand that any longer, Baz. You should be talking to Doctor Nazari.”

And that was when I left. I left to Snowdonia-Nationalpark where I was hunting and hiding for 5 days until Mordelia and Fiona had found me (“Where else would you go and hide? It even has your boyfriends name.” Mordelia said “Also you look like shit, brother dear. I am taking you home now.”).

After taking a shower at Fiona’s place I went to Simon’s. I told him I was sorry for being such a git and that I would to talk to Dr. Nazari, if he thought that could be helpful.

It worked much better than I expected. I understood that I had to stop being aggressive towards Simon. He was and would still be very fragile for a long time and did not need toxic behavior around him, but comfort and ease. And if I wanted to give that to him I had to become more at ease with myself. This changed a lot. I decided that the relationship with Simon was something I needed to work for, just like he worked on it. And if making him feel better included getting better myself that was a win-win situation. I also realized that I did not need to be at the head of class. I dedicated my time to being there for Simon and gave myself time to catch up on Normal History and Politics. (That is why Penny is already doing her PhD while I am still in my Masters – and, well Simon has not even graduated – so…)

But I am not pushing him. Not down the stairs and not anywhere. He is going at his own pace now.

And when we fight now we do it lovingly or we do it with our mouths. I swore to myself that I will never again make Simon cry, at least not from sadness. I have kept that promise so far.

Merlin and Morgana, I feel so tired. I have not fed in more than 24 hours and the last few hours have been emotionally exhausting.

“I need to feed.” I say to Simon.

“I will stay with you.” He replies.

“Are you sure?” I don’t want to add to his trauma, but then I realize that this is probably far less gruesome than most of what he experienced today.

He shrugs and then says “I just want to be around you.” And I am so glad to hear this, so glad that he is being able to changes his mind so fast.

I call three bunnies and drain them one by one, Simon sitting right next to me. I will never get used to having company while I do this. But I am too numb to worry much about this right now.  
It really bothered me that Micah was bleeding when we found him and I had to carry him. The blood dried quickly, but it still bothers me, especially if I have not eaten in a while. I hate to look at people and feeling like looking at sandwiches or roast beef. It makes me sick to my stomach. Especially when it comes to my siblings and now also Alice. Her magic exhausted me. For a second, I though Simon’s magic was back, because when he touched me I felt his sparks and lightning, but then I realized that she was fueling him. She is just like him, just as reckless. She might be super powerful, but she is way too trusting and has no idea how to protect herself against me.

It is difficult to live around people who are bleeding. Okay, I have managed to share a room with Simon for almost eight years and he bled quite a lot during this time (also because of me). And now I live around Bunce and all her girl troubles on top of that. I can always tell a few days ahead when she is going to get her period and at some point, I started buying her tampons because she usually forgets. But it is still not easy for me and I am constantly afraid that something, someday will catch me by surprise and I will not be able to restrain myself.

When we arrive back at the Motel we are both exhausted. As I knock Penny opens the door. She cries and hugs both of us. Agatha has organized dinner. Alice and Micah are still sleeping.

After dinner, I put Simon into bed. Literary. He is holding my hand the whole evening and I am not sure if he could manage himself. The place has two bed rooms, one for Penny and Micah and one for Simon and me while Agatha and Alice sleep on a convertible sofa in the living room. I think Simon has already fallen asleep as he says “Baz, don’t go.” I sit down on the bed next to him.

“How do we go on?” he asks.

“I don’t know.” I truthfully say. “But what I do know is that I love you Simon. And I don’t mean the horny teenage kind of love that tortured me for years. I truly love you and I want to be with you, I want you to be my terrible boyfriend, every moment of my existence, no matter what.”

“I am not sure I am worth it.” Simon says. And I wonder if this is how I was when still deep in my teenage self-loathing-phase. But I push the though aside and instead take Simons hands.

“Just because you came from evil does not make you evil. Believe me, I consider myself an expert when it comes to this kind of moral dilemma.” I smile and I get him to smile back a bit. I continue:

“Simon, you are honestly the kindest person I know. You are so full of love in everything you do and care so fucking much about everything and everyone around you. That's the reason I love you and the reason I know I always will.” We look into each other’s eyes.

“You don’t have to be okay right now, love. Take your time. And please think about calling Dr. Nazari tomorrow.” Simon lets himself fall back onto his pillow. He seems at least a little bit more relaxed now. “Hm-kay.” He mumbles. I kiss his temple and hear him sigh. Then I hear that somebody is carefully opening the door. It is Alice. She looks sleepy but she enters and asks: “Can I stay with you, please?” I nod and she comes over to our bed and climbs into it. I am kid of glad that she is here to keep Simon company while I go to the bathroom. I feel like if she is around he won’t do anything stupid like trying to run off again. I know this sounds kind of stupid, but I think it is good for Simon to have her around. When I come back they are both deep asleep. Simon on his side of the bed, Alice in the middle, rolled up like a kitten. Their faces look so peaceful. I lie down next to them and fall asleep immediately.


	8. Infamous vampires

**Penelope**

 

I wake up when the first morning light is crawling through the window. Micah is lying next to me. I caress his hair. There is a sore on his head, where they must have hit him. I keep whispering healing spells under my breath not to wake him up. This was all my fault. I should not have left him alone. Maybe it was good that Alice spell allowed him to sleep for such a long time. She is incredibly strong and like Simon capable to share her magic. They are basically the same, chosen children with extraordinary magical abilities caught in a game of power.

I have casted spells on this place, but I hope that no one has followed us. Yesterday, after Simon had run off, I called the California coven and the one in Micah’s home town and informed them about what had happened to us. They said they would send people to the place and have a look at it. I might call them back later to see what they found. A part of me hopes, that this will be over now that they arrested these men and that we will fly home by the end of the week, but deep inside I know this is not likely. Micah is sighting softly and I pend forward to kiss his cheek and whisper “You are safe, dear. I got you.”  
He lolls, turns around and looks at me with tiny tired eyes “It is so good to see you Nell.” Only Micah ever calls me Nell and only if we are alone. It’s like his secret pet name for me.  
“You didn’t think I would leave you with these bastards.”  
“Is everybody ok?” he tries to lift himself off the bed but I pull him bag.  
“They are all good. Alice took down your kidnappers with Baz. She was very tired afterwards but okay. We are at a Motel far away from the place and I called authorities and send them there.” I say and I feel tears in the corners of my eyes. Then I realize the worry in his gaze. We are lying side by side on the bed now, looking in each other’s eyes.  
“Penny,” He says “we should be careful. The kidnapping… It happened at the coven.”  
I stare at him in shock.  
“So, you are saying that they are in on it?” I can’t believe it. I mean, I have been suggesting that when we arrived here, but I was not being serious.  
“I don’t know. The last thing I remember is waiting in front of the coven’s main entrance. I had told them through the speaker that we found evidence for Alice being kidnapped. The secretary asked me to wait. Somebody hit me over the head and I passed out. When I woke up I was tied to a chair and I think they used spells on me to make them tell what we know. It’s all blurry. I am afraid I told them everything though.”  
“You had no other option. I am just glad we got you back.”  
“Me too. But we should be careful whom we trust.”  
“You are right.” And after a few seconds I add “I am sorry I dragged you into this.”  
He pulls me close and hugs me tight.  
“Your trouble is my trouble. It’s not that I didn’t know that since our Watford year.”  
“Being around Simon is always attracting trouble.” I say and laugh.  
“No, not being around Simon. He never actually asked for trouble. That has always been you.” Micah says seriously, but with a lot of affection in his voice. He is right. Simon and Agatha have never been as eager as I to get caught up in these crazy adventures. I have been the person dragging them there and while Simon usually went along with it Agatha just got really pissed. I know this was at least part of the reason why she left Watford in the last year.  
“You must have a low sense of self-preservation.” I say.  
“If I need that to be with you, that’s okay with me. Also, I know you will always be there to safe me.” Micah’s hand gently stroking the hair in the nape of my neck. Merlin, this man is just too good to be true. I want to kiss him and never let go but instead I just say: “You must be hungry. We should go and see if there is breakfast.”

And there actually is. Baz must have taken Agatha’s car to get it because she is complaining about it when we get into the living room.

“You should have asked.”

“I did not want to wake you up. It was not as if you needed in that moment anyway.”

“But it is still my car!” she protests.

“So, shall I walk next time?” he sneers “Or wake you up at 5:30 to ask?”

“That is how early you got up?” I ask in disbelieve.

“Well, I couldn’t sleep any longer. Simon and Alice had taken over the bed. And I thought I might as well do something productive.” He says.

I look at the breakfast table. There is hot coffee and chocolate, a big pot of tea, fried bacon, scrambled eggs, baked beans, fresh cinnamon buns and if I am not mistaken cherry scones. Ha! I can see what you did there Baz Pitch. I sit down on the table next to Micah and Agatha and sigh happily.

Simon comes out of the bathroom. He still looks taken along, but much better than yesterday. As he sits down with us and eats I can tell he is getting better. Thanks magic! He finishes his eggs and two toasts with bacon, two cinnamon rolls and at least five cherry scones. That’s a good sign. Then he helps Baz doing the dishes. Alice follows him like a puppy and gets to dry the plates.

Micah looks much better too, but I am thinking about taking him to a Normal doctor, just to make sure he does not have a concussion. I ask Agatha to drive us. We should come up with some excuse for this. Maybe a bar brawl or something.  
Meanwhile Simon managed to get a hold of his psychologist in Chicago. I am glad he is talking to her after what happened yesterday. Though he is going without therapy for a while now, it can’t be wrong to seek for help when things get worse again. I can tell he reached a point yesterday where he has not been for years. I always hoped that finding out who his parents were would help him somehow. But the Mage being his father and most likely his mother’s killer is just like another terrible surprise. I really wish life would just let him be.  
We drive to the next town, drop Alice and Baz at the nearest Mall so they can go shopping for groceries. Agatha turns on the radio and sings along. This almost feels like a normal day again.

 

**Baz**

 

Alice is planning something, I can tell. She is making that kind of face. She is standing in the shopping cart I am pushing in front of me. Finally, she asks me: “Simon and you, are you married?”  
Whatever might have expected, that was not it.  
“Well,” I say “we are not technically married, but we are a couple.”  
She seems to think about this for a while and then says “How can two boys be a couple?”  
“They can if they love each other.”  
“And you and Simon do?”  
“Yes, we do. Very much.”  
“I see.” She says.  
We both say nothing for a while, then I remark: “You did a good job there yesterday with the sleeping spell. You might become a really powerful mage someday if you study hard enough.”  
She smiles “Teach me a spell!” she demands.  
“What kind of spell?” I ask, hushed, because we are still in a Normal supermarket.  
“Hmm… I don’t know. What is your favorite?”  
I have to think about it “I am really good with fire.” I finally say.  
“Isn’t that dangerous?” she asks.  
“If you don’t know how to use it, yes.”  
“Can you show me how to do it?”  
“Later, when we get back to the Motel, okay?”  
“Okay.”

We finish the shopping and leave the Mall. Since Penny did not text me that they are done at the doctors I decide that we will walk back. I take the grocery bags and Alice is walking next to me. Simon has been brushing her hair this morning and she explained him how to braid it into pigtails. He has done a surprisingly good job. They are bouncing up and down as she walks.

“Where you born a vampire?” She asks me. Crowley, does this child ever stop asking super personal questions?

“No, I was turned when I was about your age.” I reply truthfully. I don’t see a point in lying to children really. I hate how my parents keep pretending I am totally normal in front of my little sisters. The younger one’s still don’t know that I’m a vampire, though Mordelia eventually found out one Christmas few years back. She said she does not mind and I got the impression she thinks it’s cool for some reason. She is going through an emo phase right now, wearing mostly black and way too much eyeliner. She also put claim on a bunch of my old things that I had left with my family: My old sound system, a ton of CDs and a bunch of boxes with just random stuff. I was terrified that she could find gay porn magazines (Fiona got them for me for my sixteenth birthday) in there or even worse the love poems I secretly wrote for Simon when we were still in school, but it seems that everything she got was G-rated, since she never mentioned anything. I should call Mordelia some time when we get back.

Alice walks beside me, dissecting her with her gaze.  
“Can you teach me some spells now?” She asks. We are walking at the side of the road that leads to the Motel.  
“Hum… I can’t show them to you, but I can tell you the words.” I negotiate.  
“Okay.”

So, I tell her about “ **Make a wish!** ” and “ **Nothing to see here!** ” and “ **As you where!** ”. Just using simple ones that can’t cause much damage. But I admonish her not to use them without supervision and once more not to tell anyone we are mages, since otherwise the authorities will take her straight back to that foster home of hers.  
  
“What is it like to be a vampire?” She asks. For snake’s sake! Where do these questions come from?  
“I can smell and hear things no one else can and I can see in the dark.” I reply “But I always have cold limbs and I have to drink blood about once every 24 hours to feel okay. It is not much fun really.”  
“What do you eat?” she asks.  
“You have seen what I eat.” I sneer “We had breakfast together this morning.”  
“The blood I mean.” She says “You said you do not harm humans.”  
“I eat animals, game mostly.” And when I see that she makes a face I add “Just like you do too.” I hold up a grocery bag “This sausage used to be a pig once too, you know.”

She grabs my hand and I almost drop the groceries.  
“You are not that cold.” She says.  
We walk like this for a while. It feels strangely familiar.  
Suddenly Alice giggles.  
“What is it?” I say.  
“You only pretend to be so cool and rude.” She says “But actually you care a lot.”  
“How would you know?” I ask.  
“You care about Simon.” She says.  
“And?”  
“You can’t be a bad person, if you care for him.”  
I smile at her and we walk on.

Crowley, this child is weird. But I must admit that I like her somehow. Maybe, because she makes Simon feel better. I hope he is doing better after talking to Dr. Nazari. It would be hard for me to see him go back to the state of 5 years ago, though I would be by his side. We made it once, we can do it again. I will be at his side.

We are still walking back to the Motel and quite close to the parking lot as a black Toyota Humvees drives past us and takes a sharp break in front of us.  
Two people in protective gear get off and start walking towards us. It’s a man and a woman.

“Can you identify yourself?” the woman says.  
Shit I should have casted “ **There is nothing to see here!** ” on us, just in case somebody field a missing person report on Alice, but now it’s too late. Then I realize that she is wearing a wand in one of her chest pockets. They are mages.  
“Sir, please identify yourself!” the man says gruffly.  
“I am Basilton Grimm-Pitch. And this is my niece Alice. We are here on vacation. May we walk back to our family’s room now so we can put the groceries in the fridge?” I say and try to sound relaxed.  
“Put your hands where I can see them.” The man says. He is pointing his wand at me.  
I drop the grocery bags on the floor carefully. Alice tightens the grip around my hand.  
“We know what you are,” The woman says “Vampire!” and there is so much disgust in her voice.  
“And this is probably your lunch, huh?” The man points at Alice who stares at them in shock.  
“I am sorry to tell you but you are dead wrong here…” I start but the woman interrupts me.  
“Oh, I know your kind. There are many of you here at the Westcoast. You come here to prey on teenage girls. Pretending that you are in love with them and then draining them dry.”  
I want to protest. Not only do I not prey on humans, I also never had the slightest interested in teenage girls, but I know this won’t help the situation. If I could only get Penny and Micah here. I am sure they could solve this situation within a minute.  
“Mam, please. I can explain this. Could you just give me a second?” I want to lift both hands into the air, but Alice is holding on to me tight. I can feel her magic itching on my skin. Oh Merlin, please not now. But of course, she is stressed and charging like a cumulonimbus. I can feel the air circle around her.  
The woman uses the second I look at Alice to jump forward and pull her away from me. Alice hand sparks when she slides of my fingers.  
“Baz!” she screams and tries to run back to me.  
“He must have made her his thrall.” The man says to his colleague and grabs Alice around her shoulders, so she can’t run off but she kicks him and tries to squirm out of his grip. Her pigtails start to hover behind her head and she is surrounded by a green glow. Wind is rising and the trees around us start to bend back and forth. The mages look up and seem confused.  
“Please let her go.” I say “You have no idea what you are doing. If you upset her just a bit more she might go off.”  
“What’s that’s supposed to mean?” the man asks.  
“You really don’t want to find out.” I reply and focus on Alice.  
“Alice, look at me.” I kneel so we are about the same height “Breath slowly. Okay? You can control this. You need to let go some of it before you start another earthquake. Just breath out and let it go.” She returns my look, nods and grabs her earring and for a second I think we could be okay but then the woman realizes what is happening. She must be thinking I am trying to use Alice against them because she hits Alice over the head with her arm guard and Alice skins down in her arm, unconscious. Gosh, these US mage cops are unnecessarily brutal.  
“What are you doing?” I yell and jump at her, but she just points something at me that looks like an old-fashioned fire arm and shoots. I am hit by a pain that is different and worse than anything I know. I fall hard onto the ground, unbale to move. Something has wrapped around my neck. It feels like a thin chain and is cutting into my skin.  
“This should keep him down until pest control arrives.” She says as they turn around and walk back to their car.  
I want to run after them. I know that I could even make it for a few kilometers. I want to call Alice’s name, I want to… but I just lie there like a beetle on its back as they leave. I pass out and all I can think of is that Simon is going to kill me.  


**Micah**

 

Penny, Agatha and I come back from the doctor. We had to wait for what felt like forever, but when she finally had a look at me it turned out everything was ok. The cut on my head has already started healing quite well and there are no signs of further injuries. The events of yesterday, seems like a bad dream by now.  
Agatha is driving us back and we are almost at the Motel when we see somebody lying at the side of the street. It is Baz. Agatha hits the breaks and Penny and I jump out of the car and run towards him.  
“Baz!” Penny shouts and shakes him, but he has lost conscious. And then we see it. It’s a chain, like barbed wire, tied around his neck. Penny tries to take it off and as it does not work the normal way she points her ring at it and says “ **Nonsense!** ”. The chain breaks with a strident sound and Baz wakes up immediately.  
“What in Merlin’s name happened?” Penny still shouts.  
Meanwhile Agatha has made it from the car and is keeling down next to us.  
“They took her.” Baz gasps.  
“Who? The dark mages?” Penny looks horrified.  
“No,” Baz coughs “Some mage cops. They knocked her down and took her.”  
Nothings seems to make sense. We help Baz to get up. First, he insisted to follow them, but when we tell him that they must be long gone and we have no idea where they went, so he accepts that it’s futile. He must have been unconscious for a while and is totally jittery. I pack the groceries into the trunk and we drive the few more meters to the Motel parking lot.

Simon is waiting for us in the living room, smiling brightly when he opens the door until he realizes our afflicted faces and that Alice is not there.  
“I am sorry.” Baz says “It’s my fault. I should have paid more attention. I should have…”  
But Simon just wraps his arms around him and lets Baz tell him what happened.  
We are standing in the hallway for a while. Nobody really knows what do to. Agatha is the first one to move. She is starting to put the groceries into the fridge in the small kitchen.  
“I will call the coven.” I say “I am sure they took her somewhere safe. They surely won’t to hurt her, she is just a child.”  
“They already did.” Baz says coldly.

I call the California coven and ask if they have found a girl called Alice Jones (that’s her name in the papers) and if she is alright and we could see her. And though I am suspicious about them, since I was kidnapped just in front of their headquarters I can’t imagine that they would harm Alice. The secretary I am talking to is not very pleased about my request. He tells me that Alice has been taken to the Richard Walton foundation and is going to stay there. This is a big relief. I know Richard Walton. He is the head of the California covens, a rich philanthropist. He supports the exchange between mage students across the globe and I have seen him once on charity dinner for scholarship holders (I was one of them). I ask once more if we could see her and just get the answer that only immediate family could make such a request. At least we know she is safe now. Maybe it’s even better this way. Didn’t we originally plan to get her into safety? What could we even do to protect her? They’ll surely do a better job than we did.

I update the others and everybody seems relieved, though Baz still complains about police brutality.  
Penny has tried to learn more about what happened to my kidnappers and if anyone has been arrested, but she is only given the information that this information is confidential. Whatever is going on in the California coven, I am glad that Alice is at the Foundation. They will take good care of her.

We don’t really know how to go on from here. Simon and Baz are making us dinner but it feels like something is missing. Penny sits on the couch next to me.  
“We have three more days before our flight back to London.” She says, letting her head fall onto my shoulder “We should do something nice.”  
“You can’t fool me.” I gently stroke her hair “I know you really want to go after these guys, find them and figure out what is going on.”  
She sighs. “I can’t believe those people went unnoticed all the time” She says “There are more children like Alice in the States. How is it possible nobody noticed by now?”  
“There were those random occurrences.” I point out.  
“Right. Where did they happen? Maybe we can match them with the list of children that are still out there.” She takes out her phone and scrolls until she finds what she is looking for.  
“There was one in Nevada, one in Idaho and another one in Oregon.”  
“All in the same coast.” Penny says “Don’t you think that’s weird? If they were random, wouldn’t they be more – I don’t know - _random_?” She is going through the list of names.  
“They are all here on the Westcoast.” She says “Spread across different states, but not too far from each other. There are four of them, including Alice, all born after 2015.”  
“What do you want to do now?” I ask “You don’t want to go and track them all down, do you?”  
But before she can answer me we hear a knock on the door.


	9. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally done ^.^  
> I liked the idea of having another character with wings - so I just wrote it. Enjoy!

**Alice**

I wake up in a hospital bed. Or at least it looks like a hospital to me. There are machines beside the bed with cables that are fixed to my body, my chest and my head. There are several men and women around me. One of them, a lady with a long blond ponytail, is holding a clipboard.  
“How are you feeling?” she says.  
“Okay.” I answer.  
“I am Doctor Nelson. We are very sorry for what happened, but my colleagues did not know how to react. We had to do a few examinations. There is no need to worry. You are going to be fine.”  
“Where is Baz?” I say “And where are Simon and Penny and…?” I stop as I realize they are looking at me peculiarly.  
“We will take care of you now.” Doctor Nelson says and pulls a switch at one of the machines. She bends over the bed and I am worried at first but then she is only removing the cables. She takes my hand to help me out of the bed.  
“I will take you to a nicer place now, okay?” I just nod.  
We walk down a hallway with neon lights. This building must be big since we walk for quite a while. We take an elevator to another floor. When we get off we walk some more until the lady opens a door to a playroom. There are bricks and books and a blue couch with big plushy pillows.  
“You will stay here. I will be right back.” She tells me.  
I sit down on the couch and grab one of the books from the shelf next to it. I am not really good at reading by myself, not even those books for babies, but I look at the pictures. After a while I get bored and walk back to the door. It has a big window through which I can see the hallway. People are walking up and down the corridor. I watch them for a while when suddenly panic grabs me. There is a man walking in the direction of this room. He is wearing a suit and his hair is silver. It’s not that I know that I have seen him before, it’s more like a vague feeling but I am scared – no terrified. I can’t really describe it. It is like those feelings Calvin gets in A Wrinkle in time. This man can’t find me. I must to get out of here. I look around the room and up to the transom window. It is open. If I can climb up there I can get out. I climb up the bookshelf to the very top and reach out. I manage to pull myself up and squeeze myself outside, holding on to the window frame with both hands. That’s when I realized that I am at least on the fifth floor. The cars on the street below me look like toys. I take one hand from the window frame and reach out for my earring.  


**Simon**

For a second we are all silent. Who could this be? Evil dark mages seeking revenge? Angry mage cops coming for Baz? Maybe we should have left. Just when I had thought that I had managed to get my feelings together after last night, things are falling apart again. But when I open the door it’s neither of them.  
“Alice!”  
“Simon!”  
She is out of breath. Her hair is all messed up and a pair of green wings (not much different from mine) are flapping at her bag. Thanks Merlin! It is already pitch dark outside and I don’t think any of the Normals at the Motel have noticed her, but I pull her inside as fast as I can, to avoid any unwanted attention.

Once she is inside I fall on my knees and pull her into a hug which she replies.  
“What are you doing here?” I say. I try to sound angry, because she should not have run from the foundation she was staying with, but I am way to glad that she is back to conceal it.  
“I… I didn’t want to stay with those people.” She stutters. And then I see the stickers on her temples and when I touch her chest I feel that there are even more underneath her shirt.  
“What’s that?”  
“It was like a hospital.” She says “There were cables everywhere. And there was this doctor.”  
I look at her arms and find spots where they punctured her skin to take blood samples (Or maybe for blood magic? I think to myself). They have researched her, like a lab rat, like a finding from an excavation site, like a thing.  
“Did they hurt you?” I ask.  
She quickly shakes her head “No, but I was so scared.”  
I wonder if they see the same thing in her that my makers saw in me – a tool. All the distress of years of expectation, year of being lied to, years of having my - my father send me to his war as if I was not a child, not a boy but a bloodhound – worse even, just a weapon. I hug her tighter and start to cry – for her, for me, for this whole mess. Alice sobs too. Then Baz is right behind us, wrapping his arms around us softly saying “It’s okay. I will protect you. I am here.” And I got the feeling he is not only saying this to Alice. He holds us tight until I have all calmed down.  
When we finally let go she grins and says “I am really hungry.”  
“Oh, guess what. We were just about to have dinner.” I say “I hope you like fried noodles.”  
We help her to get rid of the sensors sticking to her face and chest. We also get her a new sweater, since the old one has holes now where her wings broke through. Penny is putting the same spell on Alice’s wings that helps me to wear shirts and sweaters without tearing them apart. We all go to get dinner.  
 “Did you fly all the way here?” I ask while we are sitting down at the dinner table.  
She just nods and starts munching right away.  
“How did you get wings?”  
She gulps and then says: “I just wished for them. Aren’t they cool?” and she is flapping them a bit. At least she does not have a tail. I am still annoyed by mine sometimes, even after all those years.

  
Over the course of dinner, we find out what happened after they took Alice. I am really upset that she just jumped out a window of a five-story building and tell her never to do that again, but I can’t deny that I am incredibly glad that she came back. Though this is going to cause us a lot of trouble, I am certain.  
“Why were you so scared of that man?” Penny asks. She has hardly touched her noodles because she keeps asking Alice questions.  
“I don’t really know. I just got really scared and knew that I needed to get away. Can I just stay with you, please?” She says before she shovels another portion of noodles into her mouth.  
“It’s not that easy.” Baz says “We don’t even live here, you know. We eventually have to go back home.”  
“But for now you can stay with us.” I say quickly before anybody can suggest something else. Crowley, I am just going to make it worse. Baz is right. We must part at some point, but I do not feel ready. My mind had to endure so much pain the last few days and Alice is the only good thing that came from all this. A silver lining. I don’t want to let this go by now and we can’t possibly return her to the place she just ran away from. A place where they don’t even see her as a person.  
“Simon,” it’s Penny “we can’t possibly keep Alice with us. What shall we tell the Walton Foundation? What should we tell the Coven?”  
“Maybe we shouldn’t tell them anything.” I say “Maybe they are not trustworthy. Maybe we should do our own investigations.” I will not hand Alice over to those people. I had this happening to myself too many times before and I won’t allow it to happen to her.

 

**Baz**

 

Thanks Merlin, she is back. I am glad to see how much better Simon seems, since she came through the door. But I am also glad that she did not stay with those mage cops or their allies. Who do they think they are, kidnapping children and shooting me down like that? I’ve done nothing to upset them, except for walking down a street. This is totally out of proportion. I’d rather not have Alice around this kind of people. They remind me of the Mage’s men.  
We must find a solution for her. Some nice mage family on the country side who will take her in. Maybe Micah’s family can help finding someone. It will be hard for Simon to let her go. He has already gotten used to having her around way too much. But we have things we need to figure out, about Simon, about Alice and what connects them. I get the feeling that my thesis will have to wait a bit longer.


	10. Puffs and Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is back, but that means that trouble is just going to start for the gang.  
> Oh - and there is some Fluff! Enjoy!

**Simon**

We are sitting on the mattress in our Motel room. It is quiet. Alice is sleeping on the couch next to Agatha who is answering e-mails. Penny and Micha have gone to bed early too.

“How did your talk with Doctor Nazari go?” Baz asks.

“Good.” I says “But we agreed that I should call her regularly again for a while.”

“Sounds good.” He replies.

I sigh again and let myself fall onto the mattress. Baz does the same and cuddles into my side, wrapping his arm around me. We just lie there in silence for a while. Now that we are alone I think about it again. I think about my parents and try to figure out what it means for me and my life. Dr. Nazari said it’s okay to think about it, but not to get lost in these thoughts. And as if he can hear what I think (which he can’t. I know. I’ve asked him about all these vampire things and I am certain he told me the truth) Baz says:

“It’s okay, Simon.”

“Can it ever be okay?” I reply.

“It is going to be.” He says and sounds as if he means it.  
“You know this makes me just love you even more. We are both such big messes. I am a blood sucking monster, you are a child conceived in a weird blood-magic ritual. This is actually an excellent fit, don’t you think?”

“Your situation is different.” I say and get up.

“Why?” he follows me.

“Your parents wanted you. They love-loved you. Your mom called you her rosebud boy. I was just _created_ to increase power. I was not even supposed to be someone’s child.”

“I don’t think so.” Baz says, he’s looking out of the window then turning around to face me “You know, of all the things my mom called me she never called me anything like that.”

“But I heard her.” I insist “And maybe you just forgot. She probably had a hundred names for you.”

“Little Puff,” Baz says and I just stare at him. “that’s how she called me.”  
I almost laugh but then I realize that this is something extremely personal and intimate he is sharing with me. (Crazy, isn’t it, that there are still intimate things to share for us after being together for such a long time?) I grab his hand and hold it. “She had a lot of pet names for me, but rosebud boy was not one of them. And why would she call me something I don’t remember?” he continues “I’ve been thinking about this for a really long time. I had this idea, but I never told you, because I was afraid what it might mean. And now that we know that your mom-“He pauses for a moment “That she is dead too, I think that it must have been her, Simon.”

I recall what the voice said that night “Simon, Simon… my rosebud boy.” The visitor knew my name. But I didn’t tell Natasha Grimm-Pitch my name was Simon. I don’t think so. She did not know who I was. When she died, I was just an orphan child, somewhere in the Normal world.

“She knew my name.” I say.

“She must have named you.” Baz says “She must have written that name on your arm before she left you at the orphanage. Maybe she tried to get you away from the Mage. She gave you your name Simon. You were her rosebud boy.”

My throat feels like I am going to weep and laugh at the same time. I swallow and sigh (again).

“And you know what?” Baz says with a sparkle in his eyes “That means that Snow is actually your second name.”

“It’s a weird name.”

“That proves that she must have loved you a lot.”

“How?”

“Because she gave you a stupid second name. She wouldn’t have done that if you were a weapon to her. That’s a name you give your beloved baby. She loved you, Simon Snow.”

 

**Baz**

Snow. I am moving the name in my mouth. It feels new all the sudden. Like I’ve not been using it for years on Simon to mock him. It feels nice. Snow.

“I love you, Snow.” I say, putting my hand at the back of his neck.

“Little Puff. You need to tell me about those other pet names.” he says before he leans forward to kiss me and pulls me back to the bed.

 

We wake up the next morning because Agatha is yelling “What the fuck!” and Penny is yelling “Agatha! Language!”. We hurry out of the bed, I fetch my wand from the night cabinet and we run into the living room, where Agatha (armed with a frying pan), Penny and Micha (armed with their ring and wand) are fighting against an invasion of what seems to be extremely aggressive jackalopes. They are everywhere, hopping across the carpet, the couch, some are jumping up at Penny’s leg trying to scratch her but she kicks them away. In midst of everything stands Alice, looking mighty confused, her sandwich from breakfast still in hand, protecting it from a jackalope that is trying to take it.

“What the hell is happening here?”

“I don’t know.” Penny says “They suddenly entered through the backdoor and windows and started to attack us.

Simon has already cleaved a way to the box room and taken a broomstick he uses to fight of the furry creatures. He is using it like his sword.

I cast a few spells, but the jackalopes keep coming. Micha has runs over and closes the backdoor. I spell the windows closed. This ends the run but leaves us with at least 30 bunny like creatures in the living room.

And just right now my phone rings. I look at the display and see that it’s my parent’s place. I might better take it. Penny gives me a judging look as I lower my wand. But tt is not that we are in lethal danger. It’s just fucking Jackalopes for Merlin’s sake. And who knows what has happened back in England? My family usually does not call to ask if I am enjoying myself. Something must have happened. I take the call.

It’s my little sister, Mordelia. “Baz, are you okay?” She sounds upset.

“Yes. I am on vacation, trying to get some peace and tranquility. What’s the matter?”

“There was a call. The coven asked mom and dad where you are. They said somebody is using your identity. A vampire, in California. Baz, are you in trouble? Because I can totally come and help you.”

Somehow Mordelia got that monomania that she could help me out in dangerous situations. Maybe it’s because we told her to many stories about how Simon and I would get into and out of trouble during our time at Watford. This must have given her the idea that a 14-year old is totally up to the task of facing dragons and the Cosa Nostra all together.

I spell some of the jackalopes that are hopping across the couch unconscious, whispering the spell under my breath.

“Baz? Are you still there?”

“It was a misunderstanding.” I say “I am fine.” The last thing I want is that she skips classes to come here. And I know she totally would. She would just steal Daphne’s credit card and book herself a ticket to come here. That’s how Mordelia is. There was that time when I went hunting by myself for two days in the woods when Simon and I had had a flight. She came to track me down in Snowdonia National Park.

Meanwhile Simon is fighting some more out of the backdoor off with the broomstick, Alice right behind him.

“Are you sure?” Della says now.

“Most certainly.” I say, spelling two more jackalopes.

“How is Simon?” she asks as he is fighting off a jackalope that tried to hop into one of the bedrooms.

“Never been better.”

“Can I talk to him?”

“Not right now. You got a real unfavorable moment.”

“Are you two poking?” she sounds quite amused.

“No!” I yell. Crowley, what is wrong with this girl? “I have to go. Talk to you soon!” I say trying to end the conversation.

“Okay! Watch out for Numpties!” she replies and hangs up before I can tell her to stop saying this every time we end a phone call.

I put away the phone, but the others have pretty much managed the jackalope situation by now. Most jackalopes have been driven out the house, the rest of them are unconsciously lying on the floor. Well, that’s going to be my breakfast.

“Why did you take that call?” Penny asks annoyed “Was that really necessary?”

“It was my sister. The English Coven called my parents and asked them about my whereabouts. The US mage police contacted them about me.”

“Damn!” Micha says.

“We should pack and get going.” Penny says “It seems that we can’t trust the mage police and now that magical creatures start attacking our place.”

“That seems like a Humdrum thing though.” Agatha says, looking at Alice. “Are you sure that this is not the same thing that happened with you back at Watford Simon?”

Simon looks upset but he swallows his anger and just replied “I don’t know. But I do know that Alice is not to blame for any of this. She needs our help. If any of you is not in on this that’s okay. You might go. But I am staying with her and will find a way to keep her safe.”


	11. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. I don't really find the time to write a lot right now.  
> I might just upload a summary of the rest of the story the next time ;) Have fun!

**Penelope**

I make them pack all their things and we leave the Motel before 10 in the morning. Baz took care of the jackalopes, draining most of them and packing a few more into the trunk of Agatha’s car for later (seriously, vampires).

I pay our room at the counter and the lady working there just gives me a bored look. I am glad all these Normals are so oblivious and nobody asks us why a group of twenty somethings is travelling with a school-aged child or why our place has been invaded by rabbits with antlers.

Agatha drives, but this time we are short on seats. Alice is sitting on Simon’s lab and Agatha is not happy about it (“Normal car, Normal rules.”) and neither am I, but we don’t really have a choice. We are in the area around the big national parks. There are countless Motels, Hostels and B&Bs around here. It will be easy to find a new place. But we need to get space between us and whoever or whatever is following us.

We stop for lunch at a restaurant at the side of the road. There are lots of other tourist around here and people with kids, so we do not cause to much attention. I am still concerned and make the others hurry. If we are going to be attacked by another flock of magic creatures or something I don’t want us to be around Normals.

We ride for a few more hours. Simon is reading to Alice again, but they are done with all the books so they are using Baz kindle now. When Simon is finally getting hoarse (which I had expected to happen for a while by then) Baz takes over. He has a nice reading voice, though he is not as good as Simon when it comes to giving each character an individual way of speaking. They just started the first book of the “ _His Dark Materials_ ” series and while the story is unfolding we constantly explain her about how magic really works. Alice complains that it does not make sense that the tooth fairy exists but Santa Clause doesn’t when Agatha is turning onto another parking lot in front of another Motel. I go to the check-in with Micah and get us a place with space for six.

Agatha is going to share her room with Alice like before, but she seems very tense. I saw her stare at Alice in the rear mirror with unease. I feel bad that we are dragging Agatha into this kind of situation again. This is exactly why our friendship fell apart in the first place. Maybe I should offer her just to go back home.

When I am in the room I am sharing with Micah I call my parents. I texted my mom after we found Micah but I feel bad that I have not called her and dad since then.  
My father picks up the phone.

“Penny! Thanks Merlin you are okay. What is going on over there? Are you and the boys alright?”

“The last few days have been really weird. We stumbled upon this girl who had been kidnapped and then the kidnappers took Micah. We got him back, but at the place we found him there was evidence that this somehow connects to the Mage.“ There are only five people in the universe I trust and my parents are the only two of them who are not with me right now.  
“Penny, are you sure?” my dad sounds concerned “He has been dead for five years now and I know you hand Simon had a hard time dealing with this, but it wasn’t your fault.”  
“I am not hallucinating dad! Can you turn on the speakers on your phone? Mom needs to hear this too.”  
He does and I continue “We found those e-mails from a man named Davy addressed to a person involved in the kidnapping. They talked about the chosen one, they wanted to create the most powerful mage that has ever been.” I tell them all about what we learned and what happened during the last days. Once I am done and my parents seem to be convinced that I haven’t lost my mind I ask: “Dad, can mom and I have a moment to ourselves?” I hear how he turns off the speaker and hands her the phone.  
“What is it Penny?” my mom sounds concerned. We have no secrets from dad but this is something I feel the need to tell her first. At least I would want to hear it first if I was in her place.  
“Mom, there is something I need to tell you.” I say, “Simon is Lucy Salisbury’s baby.”  
There is only silence for a moment and I imagine how I would feel if someone told me that they found Simon’s child more than twenty years after he went missing, but I really can’t imagine.

I can hear my mother taking a deep breath.  
“How did you find out?” she just asks.

**Baz**

Micah, Penny and I use all protective spells we know before we go to bed, but I just can’t sleep. I watch Simon sleeping next to me. He is still restless, groan and kicking the sheets, but I know that he is taking things way better than I allowed myself to hope at first. I was worried he would lock himself up, that he would have a hard time to eat or just sit and stare out into the open the whole day, but Alice keeps him pretty busy. She is sleeping at a mattress next to the bed. We kind of gave up having her sleep in the same room as Agatha. Alice has her mind set on staying where Simon is and Agatha seems worried about Alice. I can understand her. I was worried at first, but now that we figured out her story somewhat I can only see a child that is sacred. Maybe I let myself slip here because she reminds me of Simon. They share the same experience. Being all alone in the world and having to deal with a power beyond compare that they never asked for. Alice still sleeps like a kitten, crawled up. This is how Simon used to sleep too, when we were still at Watford. Oh, Simon. How will you manage to let her go? Especially in this fragile state that you are in right now? Maybe she can stay, a bit longer at least.

When I wake up the next morning they are both gone, but I hear noise coming from the kitchen. I get up and change into something appropriate. When I am just about to leave the bedroom, I hear a scream. It’s Alice. I jump into the common area of the motel room. There are Simon and Alice next to the dining table. Alice is holding a stack of plates and Simon is holding the frying pan. Agatha is in the room too, but on the other side and she looks terrified, but so do Simon and Alice. There is another person in the room whom I do not know, but it is instantly clear that they are the reason for the panic. It’s a vampire. A fucking vampire standing in the middle of the room, getting ready to jump at Simon and Alice. A vampire who is going to bite and or kill Simon and Alice and knowing Simon I know that it will be him first. I also see that Penny and Micha are just coming from their room, but they are also too far away to really do anything anymore. This all goes through my head within a fraction of a second and I have already pulled my wand and am about to shout “Tyger Tyger, burning bright!” when something weird happens.

 

**Alice**

I see the vampire first and scream and Simon is instantly at my side, armed with the pan he just used to make us breakfast. He is quick, but not quite quick enough. The vampire charges and jumps and us, I see Baz coming from the room and hear Agatha scream. Simon shields me with his body and I close my eyes because I don’t want to see what will happen next. I drop the plates and scream: „Stop!” and then it happens. Time stops. Or at least it seems so. The vampire (it’s a woman, I can see that now, she has curly dark hair and bright red colored lips) is dead in the air, mouth open and fangs out and alarmingly close to Simon’s neck. I walk around them for a bit and then look back to where I was standing. The plates still hover in the air, but they are slowly descending to the floor. So, I did not stop time after all, but just made it go really really slow. I realized that the vampire will eventually get to Simon and so I pick one of the fake apples from the basket on the dining table and put it in her mouth. It takes a bit of showing, but I manage to block her teeth with it. Then I look around in the apartment if I can find anything to tie her up. I use the cable from the TV and some other cables I find. I tie her hands and legs and gag her with a towel from the kitchen. The I sit around and wait for the others to come back to the normal time. But it just doesn’t happen. I wait some more, eat the pan cakes and then eat some more, using way too much syrup. I try to switch on the TV but then remember I used the cord to chain the vampire. I pick up the plates, which have not yet fallen to the floor and then I look at Simon, Baz and the others. They are all frozen in the second I screamed. Their looks are terrified, just Simon seems collected. I drag him away from the vampire. His body is resisting at first, but I manage to pull him to the couch. I can move things and people, but everything is a bit slower than it should be. This must be a spell, but I did not even know that this kind of spell existed. I look outside and realize that nothing there moves either. Did I spell the whole Motel? I decide not to go outside, just in case the normal times comes back. I am afraid about what happens if it does and I am not around. I fall on the couch and go through the picture books Simon got for me once more until I realize that I am hungry again and I eat the rest of the pan cakes (but without Syrup since I am kind of sick of it). Nothing happens. I pull Penny over from her room and Baz as well. I cuddle between them on the couch and cry.

**Penny**

All I remember is Alice screaming and that there was a Vampire in the kitchen, but in the next second I find myself on the couch, next to Simon and Baz and Alice is lying on our laps, crying and shivering in exhaustion. Micha and Agatha come running. Micha uses a spell to take down the vampire who has fallen to the ground next to the dining table. He and Agatha run over to have a closer look at her. She is tied up and gaged and Micha’s spell knocked her out. Baz and Simon next to me seem to be just as confused as I am.  
“What in Merlin’s name happened here?” I ask.  
“I was about to be bitten by that vampire and now we are sitting here on the couch.” Simon says. Baz is pulling Alice close whispering: “Don’t cry little Puff! Everything is going to be alright.”  
I look at Alice. She still shivers and there is syrup on her cheeks and shirt. There is dirt on her clothes that she just put on this morning and her hair is all messy though I can tell Simon must have done it this morning.  
“She changed time.” I finally say.  
“What?” Simon, Micha and Agatha ask all at once.  
“She changed to flow of time. She must have cast a spell that made her move a lot faster than any of us.”  
Baz, who is holding Alice and stroking her back is looking up: “She was caught in a time stretch where everything around her was going very slow. That is why she is so exhausted now.”  
Everybody looks at Alice who still sobs and clinches to Baz sweater.  
“I wonder how long she was in there.” He says.  
“I read that talented mages are able to create time stretches for a few hours. Sometimes people stay in there longer than expected. It is risky, because it can seriously harm your mental health to be by yourself for this long.” I look at Alice again and wonder what she has been through.


	12. All remaining notes and ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I will not finish this fic due to time issues.  
> However, I wanted to share the ideas I had with you if you'd like to read them, they include the further story line as well as the conclusion.

Penny talks to Simon, who is on the couch wearing Baz sweater.

_“One major advantage same sex couples have: You can share your wardrobe.”_

_“You wear Micah’s sweaters too.”_

_“It’s not the same though. You can share everything.”_

_“We don’t even have the same size. And I don’t like wearing Baz boxers. I like to take them off.”_

_Penny gives me a soft punch in the shoulder._

_“I called my mom.” She says, “I told her about your mom.”_

_“And?”_

_“She cried. I think the last time I saw her cry was when she thought we were all dead. She had to give the phone to my dad.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Well. We talked after she was better again. She told me to tell you she is sorry. She only saw you as this force of nature that was in constant danger of hurt her daughter. She did not really see you as a child a guess.”_

_“I am not a child anymore.”_

_“You are her best friend’s child.”_

_I smile because a thought crosses my mind._

_“What is it?” Penny asks._

_“I just thought that in a reality where my mom was still alive we would probably still be best friends.”_

_“Sure, we would!” Penny says, “We would be best friends in any reality.”_

The vampire assassin is tied up and they discuss intensely what to do with her. Whether to let her go or call the coven authorities or to kill her and decide to leave an anonymous call for the authorities, figuring that they did not kill Baz so they won’t kill her either. They still feel bad about it.

Alice, Simon and Baz start training Alice by using meditation and Simon explains to her, that he used to talk to his magic to make it work better. Baz makes fun of this first, but then they train Alice and it seems to work.

They suspect the US mage authority has reported them to the secret coven and Micha admits that there is talk of a dark coven trying to rise to power in the US.

_Baz hands his credit card to the salesperson. I know he has been saving for a car for almost three years by now and this was surely not the kind of car he had in mind, but well. We pack our things into the camper. It has a bench seat at the front with space for four and two more at the back which can be used as dining area which can be transformed to a sleeping surface as well when the vehicle is parked. There is a small kitchen, a bathroom with a shower and another bedroom at the back._

_I e-mailed my professors informing them that I won't participate in exams this semester due to urgent family matters, which is at least kind of true. Baz asks his thesis supervisor for an extension and Penny informs her research team that she is going to do fieldwork in the states for some time. Agatha was the hardest to convince, but since she is self-employed she did not even had to ask for time off work._

_“Are you sure you want to come Agatha? There might be vampires and dark mages and leathel danger...” “This time I choose it.” She says._

_They buy a Camper and travel further (Simon gets travel sick).  
_

Simon suggests adopting Alice for the first time, but Baz freaks out, finding excuses but after all he is just afraid not be ready to be a dad. Simon again does not think but just feel.

Baz

_“How do you even imagine that? A child, full of warm blood living with someone like me?" "You've never bitten me or Penny or Mordelia!" "But how do you know this won't change some day? I have been terribly close sometimes." "You mean when that girl from IR tried to make a move on you on a hungry Thursday? You have not bitten her either - Also Alice would know about this, she could deal with it." Sometimes Simon just makes too much sense._  
"How would **we** raise a child? An African American girl for that matter. What will you do if she encounters hostility or sexism or racism...?  And just think about all that girl stuff that comes when she hits puberty..."  
"She will have her badass aunt Penny to talk to and I am certain Fiona will gladly explain all that girl stuff to her... and we will love and care and help her becoming a strong young woman."  
"You cannot deprive her of her heritage."  
"Magic is part of her heritage, Baz. Who here will give her the chance to learn about that?"  
“Merlin, do you really imagine it is just easy like that? That she will move in with us and that we will break into song about silken bed sheets and tennis lessons? She is not a piece of furniture or a pet that you just get to take home and eventually get bored off at some point. She is a child for snake’s sake! She deserves a family. And none of us has the slightest clue how to be a father. We didn’t really have the perfect role models, did we?” I have hit him where it hurts most, right into the fresh wound. Simon stares at me and I think he will start crying. I want to hug him, say I am sorry and that I didn’t mean it, but I can’t. I am just terrified. Terrified not to live up to this. Terrified of failing this. I just can’t.  
I expect him to jump at me or to yell at me or to go off but he just says: “You are sleeping alone tonight.” turns around and leaves without looking back.

_Simon_  
Well, now we are back at 5 th grade again or what? Always going for the lowest blow. Typical Baz. Fuck this! What’s wrong with him all the sudden? I am scuffling my hair as I walk away.  
I want to walk, but I also want to talk to Penny and I also want to kick things. I am way to upset to face Baz any time soon.  
After Simon and Baz had their fight Penny sleeps in the back of the camper with Simon and Alice while Baz is sleeping in the front with Agatha.

When Simon kicks Baz out of the bedroom after a fight Baz and Agatha share the living area. They get to talk about how Baz played her in school and what a git was. She also asks about his feelings for Simon and tell him not to be an idiot and offers to share the couch with her as long as he does not drain her. They develop a friendship over their sarcasm and caring feels for Simon and Penny.

_Baz_

_We are sitting on the bed. I guess I have to be glad that they did not kick me out of the camper altogether, but Wellbelove agreed that I could have Penny’s place while Penny moves in with Simon and Alice. Simon hardly looked at me. During dinner he just started at his sandwich, taking it apart with his fork._

_“So, you never actually hated Simon?” Agatha asks._

_“It quite different from what everybody was thinking.”_

_“You have been secretly in love with him?” she deduces._

_“Since our first year.”_

_She looks surprised._

[…]

_"I was an asshole."_

_"Pretty much." She agrees._

_"So, anytime you tried to get between me and Simon at Watford, this was because of him?"_

_I shrug. I swear, living around Simon the way I do now makes me adopt all his stupid habits._

_"You must have hated me." She says, sounds kind of amused but her look is telling me she feels sorry. "Completely." I admid "Whenever I saw you two together Mr. Brightside started playing in my head."_

_She grunts._

_"And when I walked into you and Simon snugging around on Yule Ball I got so drunk that I walked into the Headmaster's Quarters and threw up in his bathroom." Why am even I telling her this? Not even Simon knows. But I keep going. I remember it quite well. I was sitting outside with Niall, Dev and a few other boys drinking expensive stuff we had stolen from our parents, when Simon and Wellbelove walked outside to gaze at the stars and kiss. I finished a whole bottle of Single Malt almost by myself that evening (my first time getting completely wasted) and walked to the only place I felt I was safe: my mother’s old quarters. The mage was not around so I curled up on the carped and cried bitterly until I got sick. "Every day I hoped you would dump him, so I would not have to look at you two any longer, constantly being reminded of what I could never have."_

_She is silent for a moment, then she says: "What you two have is way bigger than anything I would ever have had with Simon.”_

_“Doesn’t work to well right now.”_

_“Don’t be stupid. He has been crazy about you for as long as I can remember. It was really hard to get him to shut up about you. Now that I look at it, maybe I was jealous too, how much time he spent thinking about at going after you."_

_"How is this for you?"_

_"Sharing a couch with a vampire? Weird, but not the most dangerous thing I've ever done I guess."_

_"No, I mean seeing Simon and me," I say "together." She is making a face as if she thinks about it. She has this wrinkle that always gives it away._

_"Weird at first." She admits "I never considered neither of you being gay. But I guess I can get used to it." We are both silent for a while then I dare to ask the question that I have been wanting to ask since we arrived._

_"Do you still have feelings for him?"_

_"Oh, a lot." She says with emphasis and I feel my stomach twist "Worries and sympathy and anger about all the times he almost got Penny or me or both of us killed." She looks at me as if she enjoys the face I make. Her eyes are saying: I can play this game too._

_"I still worried about him when I left for the States. He is like a little brother, I guess."_

_"A little brother?" I ask stupidly._

_"I guess." She says "You know, I don't feel sexual attraction the same way other people do."_

_"You're a frigid?" I look at her. Merlin, Wellbelove, the girl pretty much all the boys at Watford (and likely some of the girls too) wanted to bone is not into sex. I would like to see Niall’s face when he figures this out._

_"You're such a prick!" She hits me with her pillow but she is still smiling "It's called asexual you damn faggot!" "Don't call me faggot!" I hit her back, but we are both laughing. We have completely left our roles from school behind us and it feels so liberating._

_“I like the new you much better.” I say._

_“I cannot decide whether this is a compliment.” She says at hits me with the pillow one more time “But you are much more likable yourself now.”_

__

When they ride on the next morning Penny plays Fleetwood Mac “Say you will”. A clear hint that Simon and Baz should just talk to each other and make up. Everybody is watching the two.

_Bunce taste in Music is weird, mostly 70s and 80s and a lot of Stevie Nicks._

“ _Something in you brought out something in me_

_That I've never been since_

_That part of me that was only for you”_

_“That you love because you've become someone else_

_In an instant_

_Say you will, say you will give me one more chance_

_At least give me time to change your mind_

_That always seems to heal the wounds_

_If I can get you to dance”_

_The song describes Simon’s and my situation perfectly and she know it. This is typically Bunce, discrete indiscreet about what she wants you to do. Simon is avoiding to look at me and I avoid looking at him. I know if I would look at him for too long now I would give in. It is always like that. I can’t help it, but I always want to make up with him and see him smile again. But not this time, I tell myself. You cannot give in to this. In long term, it will only bring harm to you and the people you love._

_Baz is also terrified that he might live forever and live to see Simon and everybody he loves (Penny, Fiona, Mordelia, his whole family) die at some point._

_Baz_

_I won't admid it, but I am scared. I am terrified. Terrified that I might have to exist forever (I don't live, though I recently feel more like I do), for a thousand years or more even and that the time I have with Simon will just seem like a few happy days or hours even until I meet my end. I know I could ask someone to end my existence or end it myself, but that would mean to end violently and I don't want that either. I feel that if the universe gave me Simon and it was more than I was ever allowed to ask for and that now I need to accept what it asks from me. I could bite Simon, I joke about this a lot. But that would condemn him to the same existence and that is no option either. He would stay just to lose Bunce and would probably start hating me for it.  Merlin knows what turning him would do to him. I have never told him about this. I just mostly really try not to think about it. I live (exist?) In the presence. I don't want to worry what comes in five, ten or fifty years... I just want to be with Simon now._

_"Baz, you sound like you think you were Marceline, the vampire queen."_

_"Duh? Did you not realize that that's pretty much what I am?"_

_"So, I am Simon, the snow king, slowly going mad and forgetting you?"_

_"That's not funny!"_

_"It kind of is..."_

_"No! I hate the whole idea. I hate the idea of losing you!"_

Later Baz and Agatha talk about the fight Simon and Baz had. Agatha talks about how the Mage has been a shitty dad to Simon:

_Baz_

_We are sitting on the bumper of the camper while the sun is slowly setting._  
Agatha hands me a can of this terrible American beer, that is closer to horse piss than actual beer, but I take it anyway. She opens her can and takes a sip. We stare at the horizon that is turning from yellow to orange.  
“I can’t believe the Mage actually was Simon’s father.” Agatha suddenly says “I always thought that Lucy and her baby got away from all this crap.”  
“He always was like a father to Simon, a terrible father though.” I say.  
“The worst.” She adds, taking another sip of her beer. After a while she adds “Though I think he did love him. I think he loved them both, but he was just too vain and so caught up in his idea of changing the world of mages that he abandoned them. Everything he should have done was to be there for them, when they needed him, but he wasn’t.” She looks at me and I suddenly feel convicted.  
“What do you want to imply Wellbelove?” I say.  
“Don’t make the same mistake.” She says “He loves you. Don’t get all caught up in your misery. Just… be there.”  
And then we both are silent until the sun has set.

Simon and Baz are angry at each other for a while, but Alice gets them to make up. Simon and Baz take care of her some more. She only wants Simon to brush her hair and sleeps between them in the camper. Baz teaches her how to read also in Latin and Greek on his tablet, though Simon says it might be a bit much, but Alice enjoys it.

_Baz_

_“It’s okay,” He says softly, putting his arms around me “if you don’t want to have children. I should not have pushed you. I guess I got to excited about the idea and did not think it through.”_  
“That’s not the point, Simon.”  
“What is the point then?” He is touching my chin with his trump, pulling me down so our foreheads touch slightly. His eyes are pools of blue and I feel like I am drowning. I bite my lip.  
“I want to have kids with you. So badly, it is hard not to think about it. I want to be a family with you and all that, but I know it would be a terrible idea.”  
“As terrible as the idea of being my boyfriend?” he laughs.  
“Yes, No! It’s just… I don’t think I can do this. Taking care of kids.” I take a step back and sit on the couch. He is sitting down next to me.  
“You are doing it right now.”  
“Just temporarily.”  
“I think you are doing a great job at it.”  
“Just because I know it won’t be forever. Just because I know it doesn’t matter and that I won’t have to do it in a few days or weeks eventually. It takes more to be a parent than what we are doing right now.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like, having a job, an income, a proper place to live. You should be able to cope with your own shit before you can start taking care of somebody else’s. Neither of us has finished college, we do not even live together.”  
“Well, technically you are living at our place.”  
“Don’t try to divert, Simon.”  
“I am not. And I think your expectations are way too high. Because maybe there are more important things than money, or a house and stuff.” He looks at me with this determined Simon stare he only gets when something is really important to him.  
“It’s true, I never had any parents, but that does not mean I have nothing to say about this. When I was a child there was nothing I wanted as badly as parents and I didn’t care if they were rich or if they had a house or anything. I just wanted them to listen to me and just be there, you know? I just wanted them to care for me. And if they would everything else would be secondary.”  
I look at him without saying anything for a while.  
“Simon,” I finally say “Parenthood is so much responsibility and I just don’t feel I am ready for it now. Can you give me some time to think this through?” I know it disappoints him a bit, but the he exhales and I feel that he understands.  
“As much as you need, love.” He says and plants a kiss on my temple.

Baz calls his aunt Fiona to learn more about vampires in the states and asks for the nearest location she knows about where vampires meet. As a vampire hunter, she has access to a database with this information.

_“Why do you need to know?” she asks._  
“I want to socialize a bit while I am here.”  
“Baz, I am serious. I know you are going to do something really stupid.”  
“I can only tell you that this is really important Fiona.”  
“You are too old for me to tell you anything, aren’t you?” she sighs.  
“I’ve been for a while.” We are both silent for a moment then I ask: “What was it like when you moved in with us, back when mom died?” I kind of expect not to get an answer for that. My family does not talk about stuff like this, but I must ask her. If there is any single person in my family I can ask about this it’s Fiona.  
“A pain in the ass.”  
I laugh and she laughs too.  
“I was young, I had so many plans and hope for the future. I had just lost the most important person in my life…” I hear her voice crack a bit “But there you were, a bundle of terrors, a little demon. Her little fire demon. And somebody had to take care of you obviously and your father was not up to that task. So, I quit my plans and stayed as long as I needed.”  
We have never really talked about this. We have talked about my mom’s death after Simon and I found out who had killed her (Fiona had always known of course). But we never talked about how it affected her. I have only ever known Fiona as the revengeful being she became after my mother’s death. I know so little about her life before that (I know she dated a guy who is now a vampire and that she used to be a troublesome teenager – probably still is on the inside).  
“Why are you asking about this now?” she interrupts my thoughts.  
“I was just wondering how to know, that you are ready to take care of somebody...” I silently curse myself for saying this, but that’s it. I can’t keep all this stuff inside anymore like I used to when I was in school.  
“Baz, if I did not know that you are madly in love with a bloke I would say you got somebody knocked up.”  
“Fiona!”  
“Why else would you ask something like this?”  
I sigh “It’s complicated. I might explain it when we come back.”  
“Well. I can only tell you that you don’t. You will never feel ready. At least I didn’t and I still would not today. Honestly, I have no idea how I managed.”  
I feel kind of relieved.  
“You didn’t do too terrible.”  
“Considering how you turned out I am not quite sure.” She bickers.  
“You didn’t.” I say and smile.  
“Baz, do your aunt a favor and don’t get yourself killed during your vacation with your boyfriend, okay?”  
“I won’t.”  
“And Baz watch out for…”  
“fucking numpties.” We both say unison and I add “I will.”

Baz finds a place in the area where vampires meet to learn more about their assassin. It turns out to be a bar for non-human hunting vampires and werewolves. He meets the young women who owns the place and is clearly a vampire. The bar seems like a hipster bar, but is guarded with spells that keep Normals outside. There is a sign at the door that says that only vampires and wolves who don’t harm humans are welcome. The owner is a Asian girl of 25 or 30 and tries to seduce Baz to no avail and finally decides that she will help them. She also explains a few things about being a vampire to Baz and later on says she feels like a big sister. She calls Simon Baz “pretty boyfriend” and tries to hit on Simon too and she even shows interest in Penny. She is pansexual and calls herself an omnivore, though she has never bitten a human. She was turned by her older back-then boyfriend who lived also in the non-human eating lifestyle and explained everything vampire to her.

At the bar, she plays The Wombats - Tokyo (Vampires & Wolves). Baz says that objectively she is very pretty, but that he fells in no way attracted to her, to her obvious disappointment.

_“Good evening.”_

_“Evening Pome.” She smiles._

_“Excuse me?” I reply._

_“Prisoner of Mother England.” She laughs “I have not seen one like you here before. When were you turned?” She asks._

_“When I was five years old.”_

_“Holy fuck! How did it happen?” She says._

_“I was bitten by a vampire that attacked the nursery. And you?” I ask._

_“I was turned by my now ex-boyfriend, Damien. He explained me everything, asked me if I wanted to join him.”_

_“And, did you?” I ask._

_“Hell, I wanted. I was sixteen and madly in love. He taught me how to hunt game and introduced me to the community. There have always been vampires and werewolves who did not harm humans. I was a human myself. I still have a human family, somewhere, haven’t talked to them in a while. So, why would I want to harm humans? I even date them occasionally. Though I prefer sex with our kind. Humans always lose their shit when my fangs pop out.” She laughs and throws her hair back. Gosh, I think she is flirting with me._

_“I am taken.” I say._

_“Don't worry. I am not planning to have your vampire babies. I just want to have fun.”_

_“Vampires can have children?”_

_“Oh, common? Don't you know anything?” She sneers. “It’s one of the few upsides of being undead.” I think she is still trying to flirt with me._

_“No, I don't know anything.” I say getting more and more pissed “The vampire who bit me was incinerated by my mother, who also burned herself in the process. I did not get any introduction to vampirism and I never really got in touch with the community in London. They eat people, you know?”_

_She looks at me and frowns._ _Then she bends over and whispers into my ear. “Maybe I should teach you.”_

_Well, that's just fucking excellent. Simon is needing my help and I am here in a bar with a sex hungry vampire chick.  
I push her off me. “I told you I am not into this.”_

_“So, what are you into?” She asks._

_“My boyfriend.” I say leaving her blinking baffled._

_***_

Clarissa

_“So, Clarissa,” Simon says while we are having dinner “Where are you from?”_

_“I am from the Nightosphere.” He just looks confused. Do Brits don’t watch Adventure time?_

_“Just kidding,” I say “I am from New Jersey.” But before I take a bite from the Pizza (It’s really good) the look in his face ruins it for me. “Oh,” I say “you don’t mean where I am from.” I notice.  
__“No, I mean where…” he starts but I interrupt him.  
“You mean where does my Asian-ness come from, right? Well, my mom’s family is Japanese, my dad’s family is from the Philippines, but I was born and raised in the States and only ever had US citizenship. And please don’t ask me about Anime or J-Pop. I hate it.” I leave him starting and focus on my pizza again.  
“I didn’t mean to be rude.” He says.  
“Well, you kind of were.” I say “I assume nobody ever questions your Britishness. But now tell me dragon boy what exactly are you?”  
“_ That’s _rude.” He complains._  
“No, it’s actually just a logical question in this situation.” I counter “You seem like a Normal but you have wings and are dating a vampire. What’s your story?”

_Simon_

_“And you pretended to hate each other all that time?” she looks at me in disbelieve._  
“Yes. I thought he was plotting to kill me.” I say.  
“But why?” she says and there are at least three Ys in the sentence.  
“Foreplay.” Baz says.  
“That’s the weirdest story I’ve ever heard and that is coming from a woman who works at a vampire bar.” She takes a sip from her Coke.

_  
_ Clarissa suggests that Simon and Baz share a special bound, due to being cast together by the crucible. She says that her ex always claimed that they shared something special, since he turned her, but she does not believe in it.

Clarissa teaches Simon how to immobilize Baz through a Vampire pressure point technique mixed with Shiatsu. She learned it from her ex before he turned her and perfected it herself over the years living among vampires and serving them in a bar. It might be used to stop a hungry vampire from biting. She is making fun of Baz, telling Simon he should use it when he gets annoyed by his boyfriend. They will eventually teach Penny, Agatha and Alice the same things, just in case. Baz always must step in as object of study.

“I loved Damien a lot” Clarissa says. “But I had to change coasts after we broke up. The Vampire community is small. Just imagine to have your famous ex around all the time.” “I totally get you, Sister.” Agatha laughs. Clarissa thinks it’s hilarious that that Simon and Baz were enemies in school and had kind of a love triangle with Agatha.

Clarissa is so hyper sexual she can break down pretty much anyone with her sexy vampire stare. Baz can only look into her eyes a few seconds, Simon and Penny not at all, only Agatha is immune. That is how Clarissa and Agatha become best girlfriends.

Camping in the wilderness they turn on some music and dance in the desert. Simon and Baz dance with Alice between them. Alice turns and jumps.

Penny

_Alice is really like Simon -_ _indestructible despite the terrible things that happen. They both just carry on_. _They might be related souls._

_When Alice is asleep, Penny suggests to go swimming in the lake they are camping at in the moonlight – naked. Simon is embarrassed but Penny laughs and tells him that she has already seen him naked (once when she walked into him and Baz on the couch and the night he flew from_ _Hampshire to London on Christmas) and that it is nothing to be ashamed of. Agatha is just like: Well fuck it and goes full nude and jumps into the water. Penny follows her and Simon and Baz as well. They swim for a while and Simon realizes how happy he is. Later when Penny and Agatha get cold and go back to the camper Simon and Baz get smutty. Afterwards they talk about their feelings._

They travel from California to Arizona (Grand Canyon), to Utah, Nevada (Las Vegas) and Oregon. Passing by landmarks and magical sights.

In Las Vegas, they search for a vampire friend of Clarissa at a night market where they want to buy a magic sword for Simon and talk to a friend of Clarissa. A sword is soon found. They meet all kinds of mages from all over the world. Clarissa’s friend is a vampire drag queen called Aleshia who likes to hang out at magic underground clubs. At the club, they walk across a room that is filled with pheromones that make people act all lovey-dovey and Baz and Simon are immediately affected by it. Agatha just walks through it and Clarissa does too, though she struggles a bit. They leave behind the boys who are too distracted by each other and find Aleshia who can answer their question. On their way back they grab the boys.

 

They also go and watch the Wicked Musical together.

_Penelope_

_I have already seen it several years back with Micah in Chicago. When they leave the theater Simon and Alice are amazed, but Baz frowns._

_“Did you like it?”_

_“I loved it. It was amazing. The dragon, flying. Is this how magic works?” Alice says._

_“Not quite, but close enough.” I laugh._

_“Theater is way cooler than watching a movie. Alice says. It was like everything came to live.” She looks amazed “And the singing. I really liked the singing.” We both sing “Because I knew you.”_

_“How did they not end up together?” Baz suddenly says._

_“Did you fall asleep? She just faked her own death and they walked into the sunset together. It was super cheesy.” Agatha sneers._

_“No! I mean Elphaba and Glinda. I mean, they are the greatest team there’s ever been and they clearly love each other. Also they have the best duets.”_

_I laugh “Baz, not everybody can end up with their roommate and former nemesis.”_

_“But they should. I am sure Elpheba will realize her mistake and come back for Glinda. They would have kick the Wizard’s stupid ass and ruled Oz together.”_

_“If that is your head canon.” I laugh._

_“I want a broomstick.” Alice says._

_“You have wings.” Simon points out “You do not need a broom.”_

_“But it would look cool.” Alice says._

_“You’ve got a point there.” He admits._

_“Elphaba and Fiyero. That’s like me running of with Wellbelove.” Baz mutters, obviously still upset._

_“That’s ridiculous!” Agatha sneers._

_“Right?!” Baz says as if he has made his point._

_“What makes you think you would be Elphaba?” Simon scrutinizes._

_“Extraordinarily talented and tremendously misunderstood?”_

_“Baz, you are the evil rich kid. You totally are Glinda. Also, did you forget that I am the hero in this story?” Simon points out._

_“Elpheba is the anti-hero. You can be Glinda, she is the hero.”_

_“I like them both.” Alice ends the argument, smiling at them._

_We walk home, to the camper (I can’t believe I call it home after these three weeks) through the magic lights of the city. It is really as if we are walking with Dorothy (Alice) on our way to an unknown kingdom, I think._

_***_

_Baz thinks about his Normal friends at university_

_I started mentioning that I have a boyfriend a lot in school, especially when I started tutoring Latin and was always surrounded by girls who wanted me to ask them out. They usually give me a confused look when mentioning my boyfriend and I am still very careful telling guys, though I feel that I need to be open about this to stop making it a thing. Out of all the people I told Mel was the only one who ever said: “Tell me more about your boyfriend.” and so I did and eventually introduced them. We hang out together with Simon’s friends from LARP (which he joined because he missed sword training and this gave him a chance to stay on to it) Meena and Aziz, having coffee or going to a pub. They are the first normal friends I’ve ever made. Mel is smart, forward and reliable, so she is kind of my Bunce on Campus. (Though maybe that is not correct – Penny is pretty much my Bunce by now. I am always impressed how willingly Simon is sharing everything in his life with me: His time, his bed, even his best friend.) And though Mel is great and the other Normals in our group are too, I still feel that I am not able to connect with them the same way Penny, Simon and I connect with each other. There is always this big secret about_ _our magic, about me being a vampire and though Penny does a great job spelling Simon’s wings and tail invisible this is still something to think of everyday. They all think that we went to some kind of elitist boarding school together (kind of true) and during a last year some tragic accident killed our caretaker as well as the headmaster and witnessing this messed us up. Mel rationalized my vampirism by believing that it’s diabetes (which fits surprisingly well: pale skin, shaking, sweating, aggressive behavior). Whenever I start to look miserable because I have gone without hunting for too long she hands me one of the chocolate bars she always carries around in her backpack. I really appreciate it (and they surprisingly do help, at least for a moment), but I feel bad about lying to her._

_There are also those situations when we have to be careful not to become too comfortable around our Normal friends. I remember this one situation when we were all watching the second season of Voltron on Netflix together. They were discussing who they thought was the best character. Mel said Pidge, Penny and Aziz said Shiro and Meena and Simon agreed it had to be Keith. Penny laughed: “You are biased Simon, since you are already dating real life Keith.”_  
I pointed out that I don’t have a freaking mullet, dressed better and that that the overall comparison was just stupid but Penny said: “Moody dark haired, pale skinned boy who does not know when to quit, has a secret dark identity and a crush on the boy who claims to be his rival.”  
“That would make Simon Lance though.” Mel laughed.  
“I am not like Lance!” Simon complained while Aziz shouted: “None of this is confirmed!” (he believes Shiro and Keith are meant to be).  
“I think it’s a suitable comparison” Mel could not stop laughing.  
In all that chaos they fortunately forgot to ask what Penny meant by “secret dark identity”. This is really the problem. No matter how close we get, we can never be fully open towards them.

_***_

_Simon_

_“Do I have an inescapable magical destiny?” Alice asks me. It is already dark outside._

_I think about this for a while then answer: “Only if you want to.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“That was a stupid answer. Wasn’t it? I will try to explain again.” I reply “Well, you are an extremely powerful mage. This can be very troublesome and confusing at times. But Penny, Baz and I, we will be here to help you. You will learn how to deal with this power. But nobody can force you to ever use it. This will be only up to you. You create your own destiny, magical or not.” I look at the starts and think of Ebb._

They search for the other kids, who were indicated in some notes they found, just to find that they are gone.

After being on the road for about 3 weeks Penny gets sick, throwing up in the morning, but getting better during the day. Next morning, she throws up again. First, they think the stress is getting its toll or she has a flue, but Agatha realizes it is something else. She buys Penny a test and it turns out Penny is pregnant. They discuss if she should stay behind, but she refuses, since otherwise Baz would be the only one with powers on the team. She says she can manage and she does. Also Penny has a hard time leaving Simon to himself, after being used to take care of him for so many years.

_Penny_

_"Does getting knocked up make you an expert on parenting all the sudden?" Baz asks pissed._

_"I don't know. But I know for sure that being unable to communicate about your feelings to the person you love most makes you an unbearable asshole. It always has." I reply._

Penny explains Alice where Babies come from (very basic) and Alice asks what about if two guys wanted to have kids and Penny says she assumes that they would adopt a child, seeing that Alice is already hatching a plan here.

_Alice_

_Penny explains me where babies come from._

_“That sounds kind of squirmy.” I reply, trying to wrap my head around all this new information._

_“Well, I thought so too, when I was about your age and made up my mind about it when I got older.”_

_“And people do this to have kids?” I ask._

_“Actually, mostly because…” she takes a break to think about it “because it feels good and because it’s fun.”_

_“Really?” This sounds rather weird. But adults like weird stuff, like coffee, cigarettes and all kinds of boring stuff like watching the news._

_“You have a lot of time to you make up your mind about this.” Penny says “And you don’t have to like it either. There are people who do not like it too.  All of this is okay.”_

_“So, what about Simon and Baz?” I look at Penny and see her blush, “How would they have kids?”_

_“Oh,” she sounds kind of relieved “well, I guess they would adopt them.” and as she says it she realizes what I might be up to. “Oh, Alice,” She says and her voice sounds pained “You know you can't force them to adopt you.”_

_I frown. She is wrong, I totally could, with some phrase out of Anne of green Gables or Oliver Twist, I am sure. But I don't want to force them. I want them to want it._

 

One evening in bed Simon and Baz discuss how to help Alice with her magic. Simon tells Baz how much it scared him to go into battles. How he was always scared to die, how he knew he was only valuable or interesting for the world of mages (the mage most of all) because of his powers and that people (like Fiona or Penny’s mom) despised him because of the power and no one really cared for him as a person. Baz comforts him and tells him that he always saw him as the person and he hated what the adults did to Simon and Simon cries in his arms. Baz tells him that he always wanted Simon to get out of this role. They both agree that Alice needs their protection. They decide to train her.  
They start with Simons experience with super powers and the ways Baz would try to calm him down then move on to mailing Alice feel that she does not need to be scared because she has people who like her as a person and will protect her. "Here comes a thought" as Soundtrack.

Agatha drives most of the way, occasionally switching with Baz, she has a normal US license.

They manage to catch up to a group of dark coven kidnappers and free three kids. Baz tries to play soccer with some if the magic children but they rather play Basketball.

They take refuge with Micha’s aunt in an old farm house and bran in the countryside.

Micah’s aunt Miranda Sanchez is from Mexico. She has magical powers to determine people’s fate and relations. Penny tells them that she looked at Micah’s and Penny’s relationship a while ago and told them that they will be doing okay, despite being separated by the Ocean.

She has a look at the others too and sees the friendship between Simon, Penny and Baz and Agatha. When she looks at Simon and Alice she sees that they are the same kind of being and therefore able to connect. When looking and Simon and Baz she says that this is quite “unusual” because they have a connecting that goes extremely deep (till the 4th dimension) and is wired by magic. She asks them if there they have some kind of magical covenant and they tell her about the crucible. She says that it must have bound them together in a special way, different from when it usually binds roommates. She asks them about their situation when it cast them and if they had people they could relate to. Simon says of course not, he was an orphan and there was only the mag (worst father ever). Baz says that his relations to his father were also rather distant (he had just married Daphne and they barely ever talked about feelings) and he and Fiona only became close when he was a teenager, since she does not really know how to deal with kids (she only started to become closer with Mordelia recently).

Miranda says that the crucible must have decided that they both needed someone in their life to turn to and to care so it put them together. Penny asks if that means that Baz and Simon where meant to fall in love, but Miranda says that this is more a thing of their individualities. The spell is not romantic and they might as well just be close friends. But she also says that it is a good thing to have such a close friend for a partner. She says the spell is ancient and strong and the reason why Simon and Baz are able to share magic at all. Simon and Baz are both amazed about this.

Simon

_A woman about the age of Penny’s mom opens the door. She has long dark hair, copper skin and a soft and round figure. And just like Penny she wears an oddly looking pair of glasses, which are gemmed with colorful stones at the sides._

_“Miranda!” Penny shouts._

_“Penny querida!” She calls back and they start speaking in Spanish._

_Micah’s aunt gestures us to come in so we all follow, a bit hesitant to invade her small home with such a large group of people._

_We follow Miranda and Penny into the house into a living room stuffed with armchairs and davenports._

_[…] [Miranda’s glasses are her thing to channel magic]_

_“Oh, Simon!” Penny say excitedly “Give me your hand. She is going to do the thing.”_

_She grabs my hand and pulls it smiling brightly at Miranda hopping up and down on the couch._

_“What is she going to do?” I ask a little worried._

_Miranda is pinching her glasses down a bit looking our direction._

_“She can see the connection between people.” Penny whispers, as if speaking loudly could disturb Miranda’s concentration._

_“She sees what?” I ask, still a bit worried._

_“She sees the ties between two people. She did this when Micah and I first visited and she told us that we would be okay.”_

_“Sounds like a fortune teller on a fun fair.” Baz sneers._

_“It’s a real thing though.” Penny says and then turns to Miranda “What do you see?” she asks._

_“You are tied together in a friendship lasting many years.” Miranda says “You endured hardship together while being extremely loyal to each other.”_

_“Well, anyone could guess that.” Baz says._

_[…]_

_I take Baz hand and hold it up between us._

_“Oh, that’s unusual.” Miranda says looking at us “I think I have never seen anything like this. Are you under some kind of covenant?”_

_We look at each other._

_“We were cast as roommates in school.” I say “And we were on a truce some years back, but that got solved, I guess.”_

_“A magical conjunction,” She says “that runs quite deep. How were you cast?”_

_“Well, they have this crucible, that decides who gets to share which room.”_

_“Interesting.” She says “How was your situation when you were cast?”_

_“Well, we were only ten years old.” Baz says “What are you up to?”_

_“Did you have a person you could trust? Someone you could share your feelings with?”_

_“Well, no.” I says “I was an orphan and all this was new to me. The only person I knew was the Mage, but well…”_

_Baz_

_I want to stop Simon thinking about the mage so I say: “Neither had I.” It’s true. My father had just remarried before I came to school and Fiona and I only grew close when I was a teenager. She does not seem to know what to do with children. It seems easier for her to deal with sarcasm and teen ager and she and Mordelia also only grew close during the last year._

_“Then it seems that the crucible wanted you both to have somebody you can rely on, someone who would never turn on you and always care for you.”_

_Though I think that this whole seeing the relationship thing is ridiculous I have to admit, I feel weirdly happy. I knew that Simon and my relationship was special, but this goes beyond what I thought._

_“You mean that they were meant to be? That their love was destiny?” Penny says excitedly._

_I want to tell her not to be ridiculous but I can’t._

_“Well, not necessarily.” Micah’s aunt says “They have a strong bound, maybe even 4 dimensions deep, but it did not have to be a romantic one. That must be due to their individualities. They might as well just have turned out as really close friends, as allies in battle or accomplices in crime.”_

They leave the kids with an aunt of Micha's but Alice hides in the Camper to stay with Simon and Baz who she has grown fond of.

**The Finally**

They finally arrive in the middle of nowhere where the ritual with the remaining 6 kids is supposed to be held.

When discussion whether Alice should join the fight, Simon forbids it, reminding everyone how he was used as a tool when he was a child. So, Alice stays in safe distance while the others use their magic and brains to take down the secret coven.

They get help from Micha's and family as well as Penny’s mom, Premal, Agatha’s parents, Fiona and Mordelia who came over to help. They are further supported by Clarissa and her back of werewolves and non-human hunting vampires.

Penny uses “ **Nevertheless, she persisted** ” and “ **a woman's place is in the revolution** ” as spells.

They find that elitist white mage families planned to use mage children of color as sacrifices to become more powerful. Some of them are from the California coven. Their leader is the coven head and philanthropist whom Alice saw at his foundation. He was the Mage’s pen pal and decided to redo his project, only instead of using his girlfriend he seduced and later even kidnapped young mages girls of color, got them pregnant and killed them to eliminate witnesses and so the children would not be influenced by them. Simon tells him how disgusting he is and that he will lose because those children are stronger than him, not only in terms of magic but also in their potential as human beings.

He also gets him to tell him the name that Alice’s mom gave her. It is Mercy.

Baz and Simon think about who the fathers of the children are, but decide it does not matter, just as it does not matter that the Mage was Simon’s father. They are what they are and deserve a better life. They organize for the other kids to get back to their mother’s families. Except Alice, who is the last one in the line of Griffins. Simon considers to work for the rights of foster kids in UK.

The team is exhausted but stay in the camper some more days. In the end, Simon and Baz decide to adopt Alice making her Alice Mercy Snow-Pitch. They suggested that she could be a Griffin, but she said that she would rather have their names and could still change it later, if she changes her mind.

_Baz_

_Alice is packing with Penny. "What will we do?" Simon asks._  
I smile looking at the two of them.  
"We will adopt her Simon, we will take her to London and give her a home and all the love and care she deserves."  
"This is not funny Baz! You are literarily breaking my heart right now." He says and suddenly looks surprised "You are bloddy seroius, arn't you? How... When…?"  
"I took my time to think about it. And it just seems like the right thing to do." He jumps over and hugs me beating me off the rock I was sitting on.  
"I love you Basilton Grimm-Pitch."  
"I love you too Simon Snow.” We lye there for a moment his head against mine, then I get up pulling him with me.

_Simon_

_“There is just one last thing.” Baz says. I look at him. There it is, the catch, of course. What does he want now? But he pulls me up while getting down on his knee “Simon Snow,” he says and I feel like the floor is pulling my body towards it “Will you marry me?” I blink and stare at him, trying hard not to fall. “Yea- Yes! Yes, Yes, Yes!” I shout and knock him right over again. Penny comes out of the Van followed by Alice and Agatha comes running from the gas cooker._

_Penelope_

_“What happened?” I ask when I see Simon and Baz on the ground. They seem hysterical. What the heck has happened?_

_“We are getting married.” Baz finally says “And we would like to ask you Alice, if you would do us the honor of living with us.”_

 

**_Epilogue_ **

_On Simon’s and Baz’s wedding Alice is the flower girl, Fiona walks Baz through the aisle and Mordelia is holding a speech:_

_“There are a lot of famous quotes about marriage and love. But today I want to quote the person who taught me the most about it and I admire most, my dear brother Basilton.” She pauses dramatically and then starts reading “The day I first met you…”_ _I know in an instant what she is reading there, though I haven’t looked at it in years. This is one of the poems I wrote for Simon when we were still in school. This is the very essence of my soul, all my longing and feelings and… What does she think she is doing? I want to run to her table and pull that paper off her hands. I want to run away and hide myself in the winery. But then I feel Simon reaching for my hand. I look at his face and he looks genuinely happy. “…this is for how long I’ve loved you and I always will.” Mordelia finishes._

_“You wrote that?” Simon whispers. I just nod, feeling the blood that has risen to my face. “It’s wonderful.” When Mordelia is done, she raises her glass. Everybody does. “To the two of you.” She says and I hear Penny, Fiona, Micha, Agatha and above all Alice. Simon and I are still standing. “Thank you, Della.” I say deeply moved and Simon adds “That was beautiful.” Mordelia smiles her we-both-know-that-I-am-the-smarter-one smile. I turn and look at Simon and without warning he pulls me close and kisses me. For the first time this evening, deep and slow. I hear that Fiona is hooting and Penny and Alice are too and everybody just breaks into cheer. But I have my eyes closed and kiss him back._

_***_

**__** _This first Christmas we spend at my family with Alice it feels so different. It is like Simon and I have switched roles at the table. While we used to be the children here, we are suddenly not anymore. We sit on the couch with my parents while the kids fool around with their gifts next to the tree. They have met before just once, at the wedding, but it never seems hard for Alice to get people to like her. The twins got a karaoke set from Fiona (I swear, she does this to get on my father’s nerves) and the kids have been singing and dancing all day. First my sibling acted all bored about their presents (as they always do) but then Alice got them excited and the twins and her would not stop jumping around and also my little brother seems to like her. They are just slightly older than her. Just Mordelia stays on the couch with us._

_Simon and I got Alice a whole illustrated collection of the stories of Beatrix Potter. She was as amazed as I expected, probably even a little more. She just loves literature, though she also likes singing and she is actually good at it. Fiona and her have been singing duets together. Daphne got Alice an expensive old hard cover copy of “The Wizzard of Oz”. She is flipping through the pages with this amazing smile on her face as if she could emerge herself in the book._

_As it is getting late the kids start falling asleep on the carpet. Simon picks up Alice and Daphne takes my siblings. Mordelia joins Fiona who is going outside to smoke (I know Mordalia has started smoking but I am not going to tell my parents. I did quit for good after Alice moved in with us and I keep telling Mordelia she should find somethings else but she just mocks me. She knows I smoked when I was her age), so I and my father are alone on the couch all the sudden. We sit there in silence, exhausted from too much turkey and a long evening._

_“Your mom would have loved her,” he suddenly says “a lot.”_

_I don’t know how to reply to this. We never talk, especially not about feelings. The day Simon and I got married my father shook Simon’s hand quite formally and pat me on the back. This is as emotional as he ever gets. I did not expect this. I don’t know what to say so I just look at him and smile, just slightly. And I could swear he is smiling back. I think he might be right. My mother would have loved Alice. There is no better way in which I could pass on her family name. Alice is going to be a Pitch, a Snow-Pitch, a whole new kind of Pitch and she is going to be powerful and smart and she will change the world of mages, in her way._

***

Simon

_It has been 5 years since Alice moved in and every day has been crazy exhausting amazing... Baz and I both graduated, started working part time and Alice went to a Normal school. It was not easy and sometimes we had to remind each other why we are doing this, but most of the time I loved it. Baz and I got married shortly after we were back, in grey and dark green suits and Alice was our flower girl in a purple dress. Baz’s dad seemed quite happy, though I know he would have wished for a different soused and child for Baz, but he really tries._

_Now our life is going to change again. We are at the gate with her holding her hands on both sides. Alice is stupidly excited, holding on fast to her suitcase and tapping with her left foot._

_"What if I won't make any friends? What if my roommate does not like me?" She asks._

_She knows Baz and I were roommates. She knows this is where we met. I know she feels high expectations for her time at Watford._

_"Well," Baz says "there likely will be people who don't like you and even people how treat you mean. But there are also always people who love you. You are an amazing person and you we will never be disappointed in you, no matter what you do.” Alice looks at us, licks her lips, nods her head and touches the gate. But then she turns around again and says:_

_“Even if I turn full evil and summon dark magic?”_

_“You know we and Penny would come after you and this would not end funny for you, but yes, even in that case we would.” I say “Though it would break our hearts. But we will never stop loving you.” Baz adds._

_***_

_Simon_

__  
“When did you know, you were gay?” Alice (14) asks me.  
“You don’t have to be gay to be in love with a boy.” I reply.  
“Dad is.” She argues.  
“Yes, he identifies this way. But not everybody does necessarily.”  
“So you are bi, or pan?” Alice says. I know Jason, the son of Trixy and Keris explained her all the different terms. He is a few years below her at Watford, but he hangs out with Alice a lot. I think he’s got a thing for Rhiannon (Penny’s oldest child).  
“Honestly, I am just me.” I say, “I love your dad and that is all I need to know.”  
“When did you realize you love him?”  
“I think it occurred to me when I kissed your dad for the first time.”   
“How can you not know what you are?” Alice asks me “I mean, somehow you’ve got to know if you like boys or girls or both?”  
“Actually, I don’t think you need to figure it out, not now and not even when you are older. I never figured this out myself and I am totally fine. You will know if you really like somebody, eventually. It’s up to what you feel. Some people feel like calling their sexual identity gay, like your dad, or straight, like your Penny or pansexual like Clarissa or asexual light Agatha. But in the end, it does not really matter if and what you name it. There are so many options but it just matters how you feel.” 


End file.
